


Have Faith In Me

by jenkinzram



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Healing, Jesse adopted a kid, Light Angst, M/M, Rebellion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural war, True Love, Trust, War, War Heroes, soul mates, unspoken McReaper76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkinzram/pseuds/jenkinzram
Summary: After losing his arm and taking severe bodily damage from a car exploding near him, Jesse takes a train to get back to Jack and Gabriel who had retired a few years prior. At the station Jesse picks up a young boy who was left for a serial child killer to pick and brings him along to live happily. As the war against unspeakable forces wages on, Jesse and Warren begin to make a home for themselves on the property. Jesse enjoys watches Warren spend hours playing with his imaginary friend, but is the imaginary friend actually a figment of imagination or something more?





	1. Adjustment

Yawning, Jesse looks across the table to the young boy who could seriously pass for his son. Dark tanned skin from being out in the sun all day with splashes of freckles, and they both even had the same color eyes. Both have longer brown hair that’s pushed under a cowboy hat, Jesse’s being a legitimate one and the boy’s being a neon atrocity that he loves. An untamed desire to live rages in both of their hearts too and resonates into the ways they hold themselves; stand up straight, chin up, shoulders relaxed, eyes resolved, and feet firmly on the ground. They both have the same toothy grin that melts hearts and breaks them all the same. Neither of them seem to ever take much seriously, preferring to laugh off anything that might possibly happen. Even at such a young age, the boy seems to have been through a lot that’s made him very mature.

“Hey… uh Jesse,” the boy holds Jesse’s gaze with ease, but he won’t even meet anyone else’s eyes yet. Jesse’s heart broke when he realized it at first. He became aware of the boy’s disposition when they met up with Jack and Gabriel. Held himself all the same but refused to make any eye contact or even look in their directions until Jesse convinced him they were well and fine. Afterwards, he began to meet their eyes more often, but Jesse fears what hides behind the walls he hasn’t breached yet. “Is it okay if I go outside after dinner? I wanna play with Han.” Han was an imaginary friend that the boy had made up after reading a book about samurai at the local library. It was far from annoying to Jesse, he found it adorable and remembered back fondly to playing with his imaginary friends.

“Go on, you’re done eating, ain’t you?” Jesse waves off the kid with a grin. “Be safe, Warren. Sun starts going down, you start getting back. I don’t care what Han says if he wants to keep playing, you listen to me, boy.” Warren rolls his eyes at his recently acquired surrogate father, assuring him he’d be back well before then. If Jesse had been looking at the door as Warren rushed passed him instead of at his plate, he’d have seen the door open before Warren got to it. His reaction would’ve definitely been different if he had seen that. Less dopey smile at how cute he thought Warren was since he figured Warren pretended his friend opened the door, and much more horrified. It’s a good thing Han was smart and made sure not to do anything if Jesse’s eyes were on him. 

Continuing to munch at his meal, Jesse mulled over what had to be done at the ranch in the coming days. Now that it was finally warm enough to ship out chicks, he had a very large order coming out. Jesse found out Warren loved chickens and birds as much as he did, so he bought a large variety of chickens to raise. Warren showed interest in learning how to care for them and sell them, and Jesse was all for teaching the boy anything he may want to learn. Though Warren insisted that Han had been teaching him about the chickens, but it was dismissed in Jesse’s mind as Warren being over imaginative and doing research on his own. Jesse also bought a handful of new cows off a farmer who couldn’t handle them along with some goats and the farmer’s flock of sheep. He had the pasture already set while he was in the military, so all he needed was the sheep. Jack and Gabriel had already gotten him cows and horses as a welcome gift.

With ideas brewing in his head, Jesse pushes himself backwards in the chair. It screeches against the floor as it begrudgingly complies to his demands, grating on his ears. The chair creaks slightly as he stands, thankful to be freed of any weight upon the seat. Eyeing his mechanical arm in slight distaste, Jesse uses his flesh hand to pull out his phone and slowly type out a quick message to Jack asking if he didn’t mind loaning him the farm truck for the day tomorrow. Usually there was no issue, but Jesse always preferred to have all his marks spotted before he made a move on anything. Hesitation and lack of planning are the downfalls of all great ideas.

The farm truck wasn’t fancy, but it did have a huge bed in the back with a cover. Something that Jesse’s truck did not have. His truck was a modest size without a cover, and he rarely ever needed more than that. Mostly he leaves the property to grab feed or take Warren out and about. Jesse loved his truck, often cooing at her when she attempts to bog down mid drive. Thankfully, Baby, the truck, hasn’t been doing that as often since he put in new sparks and fixed a leaking head gasket. Some time this week he needs to pop in the new radiator, and he really needed to figure out the slight exhaust leak that’s leaking into the cab. People keep telling him to get rid of Baby, but he’s attached. Jesse’s had her before the war and now that he’s out, he wants to fix her up even more since she sat for so many years.

Instead of just standing around and waiting for Jack to reply, Jesse decides to wash up the dishes in the sink and watch Warren play with his imaginary friend. Warren is dashing about and attempting to do a combat roll as though someone were watching or critiquing his poor form. A comfortable warmth begins to boil in Jesse’s chest as he watches the boy continue on his adventurous escapades through the open grass. He imagines this must be what his mother told him about, that she could watch her children play for hours and never be bored. It makes a lot more sense as to him now, watching Warren play was one of his recent favorite things to do. Popping back up, Warren assumes a mock archer position and pretends to draw back a string and release a mighty arrow into the air. Jesse makes a mental note to pick up some books on archery and maybe a bow for Warren to learn on.

Perhaps Warren is playing with things he’s actually interested in learning about. Jesse muses that Han is probably a figment of what he’d like to learn to do. Warren seemed particularly interested in the swords and bow that were in the book. Maybe Jesse would pick up a wooden katana from the local weirdo shop next time he went into town without Warren. He knew Warren would treasure anything that Jesse bought for him, the kid practically begged to be allowed to shadow Jesse around the farm. Funny that he’s interested in samurai stuff too now. A cow boy samurai would be pretty amusing to see running around the ranch.

Buzzing alerts Jesse to the fact that he’s neglected his phone and let someone go to voice mail. He quickly wipes off his hands and looks away just in time to miss seeing Warren’s clothes move as someone unseen adjusts his posture so it’s correct. Phone in hand, he taps in his password to see who he missed so he can call them back. “Hey Gabe, what’s up?”

“You need the truck tomorrow?” It was Jack speaking over the phone is his gruff voice that in the right situation could do wonders in making Jesse’s pants not fit quite right. He can imagine Jack scratching the slight shadow that seemed to permanently attempt to grow in on his strong jaw and chiseled neck. Jack is probably thinking over if he has anything he needs to do tomorrow or not, and, if he does, he’ll probably tell Jesse they can just go together to conserve gas. “I wanted to grab some supplies… do you mind if we just ride together? We can go out to lunch, too. We haven’t been on a date in a while.”

Smirking slightly to himself, Jesse beams back into the phone, “Sounds like a plan, Jackie.” His metal hand adjusts the grip on the phone and his flesh hand adjusts his hat, smoothing the rim. “Want to hit up that little cafe on the south wing a’ town ‘fore we head over to the post to grab the li’l ones?”

“Sounds like a’ plan,” Jack mocks Jesse’s southern twang that came out more because he was excited. “Thank we should hit up an ol’ saloon while we’re at it?”

“Shut yer Yankee mouth, Jack,” Jesse sneers into the phone before Jack busts out into laughter. Gabriel must’ve caught the last part of their conversation because he busted out laughing in the background, too. Jack’s hearing is lacking, so he always has the phone on the loudest setting before speaker phone turns on. It might as well be on speaker, though, since every word of the conversation can be heard easily by anyone in a five foot radius.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack blows off Jesse’s statement smoothly and then laughs a bit. “So we’ll head out in the morning then, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jesse nods even though Jack can’t see him whatsoever as he paces a new tread into the floor boards. His bare feet making soft padding noises against the old wooden floors as he slows in pace. “See you then, I’mma go get all the animals in before bed after dishes and a smoke.”

“Sounds good, Jesse.” Jack has warmth in his tone and it make Jesse’s heart skip a bit momentarily. “Good night.”

“Night, Jack,” Jesse smiles warmly, back relaxing as he tries to click the end call button with his metal hand. Of course, it doesn’t register with the touch screen on the phone, and Jack winds up ending the phone call instead. Distaste once again tints the way he looks at the metal limb that doesn’t even register as a hand to machines or feel warm. Self hate swirls about Jesse’s gut and begins to brew a not-so-healthy case of heart burn for later on in the night that Jesse will wake up with nasty burps from. Grumbling, he goes back to finish his dishes with hope that Warren is still playing with Han in front of the window. Thankfully he is, and, somehow, Jesse notes that his archer stance has improved significantly. Interesting, too, was how there seemed to be a shimmery space next to Warren… like how cars look in the summer when they're running or just above a grill that’s heated up. Jesse figures it’s just the sun plays tricks in the almost-sunset but still blue sky, and he doesn’t think too much farther than that.

Sometime while Jesse’s washing dishes, the shimmering fades away and Warren quits practicing his mock archery. Instead he opts for looking at the cows, running further into the distance until he’s just a speck on the fence around the pasture. As his source of entertainment leaves, his brewing self hatred returns to remind him that he’s not the man he once was. His metal hand grips a cheap plastic cup a little too hard and goes right through it. He begins to audibly curse himself out as he crush the cup in his metal hand and chucks it so hard to the (also plastic) garbage can that it too become dented. Angered yelling begins to rage from Jesse’s lungs so he decides to grab a cigarette from his coat that’s slung over a chair. Grumbling more angrily, he walks outside and lights it up eagerly. He needs a smoke. He needs to calm down. 

Stomping his way over to one of the rockers, he sits down and looks out over the river. Flowing freely and not pausing for anything that may fall in, the water gushes by and sweeps along tiny branches and various fish. The recent rains have really surged up the water; it’s about ten feet up onto the shore. Gabriel said that’s about as far as it’ll go, so Jesse is glad he’s seen the approximate highest point for his own reference. Any sort of planning he may need to do in the future will be dependent on how high the river may get. No use putting in a building that’ll flood out every year, or putting in a root cellar that will always be below to the water line. The roaring waters of the river would just wash it all out and down the banks piece by piece. Gabriel and Jesse made sure Warren knew never to go near the river without an adult around for that reason. 

Inhaling deeply, Jesse feels a faint tingling beginning to set into his finger tips as he relaxes into his chair. The feeling bubbles up into his forearms and slowly washes over his shoulders. Numbing his anger as the sensation begins to rush over his scalp, Jesse sighs contently and takes another long drag. He knows his metal limb can’t feel, but he swears he feels both his hands get the tingling the sensation, it’s quite unsettling. Deciding to ignore it for now, Jesse looks out across the grass to the river and the forest beyond. The sky is an infinite expanse dotted with clouds that hide portions of the cerulean blue canopy. Tall green peaks lumber above the mostly moss earth at their bases, and briars act as walls against the border between the woods and grassy river bank. The slightly grey-green moss an interesting contrast to the vibrant green briars and deep pines and bright maples of the wood. Greens a beautiful harmony with the sky, and the birds flying about elaborate splashes of color on a canvas of earth tones. Bliss.

 

“You guys settled in yet?” Jack asks with a sideways glance as he drives down the road. The truck jostles over the potholes roughly and a few clacks are heard from the back from tie downs slacking over to the side. Jack’s thinning, short hair flitted in the wind from the open window slightly. His skin is pale and still vibrant and youthful looking even though there’s a scar through his lip and in-between his eyebrows on a diagonal toward his right eye. Many other scars litter his body and betray that he's a bit more aged than his smile and actions lead on.

“Working on it,” Jesse laughs a bit as he tucks his hair up into his hat better to prevent it from whipping his face further. His fingers are calloused and large, so it’s a bit tedious for him to have to focus on getting it to fit in his hat without having to move his hat in a way that lets more hair fall out. A quiet, deep throated chuckle lets out and Jesse figures it came from Jack so he doesn’t comment on it. Meanwhile, Jack figured it came from Jesse, and neither of them notice the weird shimmery area in the shape of hands holding up some hair in Jesse’s hat so it doesn’t fall. “Warren is playing with Han a lot more, he’s playing archery a lot lately. I think I’mma buy ‘im a bow to practice with. Probably buy him a couple books on archery and its history or something, too. Kid likes that sorta thing, a lot more into reading than I’ve ever been.”

“It’s a good thing he’s different from you in that way,” Jack has a scolding tone to his voice from the get go. Jesse is already rolling his eyes before Jack continues on with his small speech. “If you could’ve just gone back to college and gotten an associates degree, you could’ve advanced so much quicker!”

Waving him off with his metal hand, Jesse shrugs. He knows that Jack is low-key telling him that if he had gone to college like Gabriel and Jack urged him to, he would’ve been in a commanding station farther back the day of the explosion. What Jack didn't know was that it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. There was the infamous hat that would get started, and if your picture was on the hat and the money inside the hat was high enough… you’d die at some point. If you didn’t, the money would get sent to you once you got home safely. Jesse was curious how much he’d receive here soon, and, when it came, Jack and Gabriel would find out what happened wasn’t an attack from the other side at all.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesse fake grumbles, actually enjoying having the man he’s always looked up to worrying after him. It was a nice feeling that helped him through some tough times. Jack and Gabriel were openly doting and always made sure that Jesse knew he had a place to rest his head. They had taken him in when he was a brat without direction making stupid decisions and running with the wrong folks. When Jesse ran too far into the desert because his family got killed in a car crash, they found him and drug his sorry ass back home to heal. Jesse would do anything he needed to make sure that they didn’t have to find out about the hat until the money came. He wanted to make sure they couldn’t do anything until it was too late to find out who did it and when. All three them have put money in a hat for someone else. Jesse and Gabriel had even received the money out of the hat for being the one who ended the person. Albeit the hats they chose to participate on were usually suspected spies or leaks, but they had still participated actively. It’s only natural to accept that it is what it is, no matter how shitty.

“What type of chicks you get this time around?” Jack give Jesse a sideways glance, eyeing his reaction. Jesse wasn’t aware but he was significantly paler and sweat was beading around his temples. Memories of the explosion were replaying in Jesse’s mind, the car that went up into the sky in pieces and out to the sides in a variety of sharp pieces. Though even the dull pieces cut through flesh like razors or embedded themselves in. “Jesse,” Jack calls out carefully but receives no response again. “Soldier!” Jack’s voice barks and Jesse’s head snaps over to Jack immediately. His eyes are glazed over but come back to reality as he looks at Jack. “So what type of chicks you get this time around?”

Giving a nice smirk, acting as though he hadn’t just had a minor flashback, Jesse begins to list off a generalized answer. “I got some olive eggers, blue eggers, Easter Eggers, dual purpose birds, white egg layers, brown egg layers, some bantams, standard sized feather footers, and some birds that I’mma cross for some delicious meat birds. Warren’s interested in learning about chickens and raising them and marketing them,” Jesse’s completion begins to even out as he talks, and he knows what Jack is doing for him. Having him talk about anything but what’s going on right now in his mind so he can relax. “I figured getting a whole bunch that we start a breeding stock off of would be a good treat for the kid, a good hobby for me, and maybe a good way to make money seeing how there’s too few ranches around here. You'd think there’d be more cows and shit, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Jack laughs a bit. “Most folks travel to the city or have meat brought in around here. You'll make a killing once you get everything going. You getting any other birds?” Jack’s grip on the steering wheel begins to calm and his knuckles he didn’t realize had been in a white knuckle grip feel a bit of ache. His jaw is tight and he’s doing his best to keep up his calm appearance, but something in his gut is beginning to rage with worry and something else he’s not sure of. Something is telling him to push Jesse for more information, but he has a feeling it’s a bad idea.

“Pheasants, quail, duck, and goose. Got an assortment coming in to play with,” Jesse grins and grabs a cigarette out of his breast pocket and a lighter. “It’s gunna be a fun year for raising up some little ones.” Inhaling deeply, Jesse holds the flame to the end of his cigarette for a moment. When he’s done he exhales a fast puff of smoke out the window. Jack smirks a bit at the light enthusiasm radiating from Jesse.

“Yeah? Making use of all the barns you had built up finally?” Jack shoots a teasing grinning Jesse’s way. For the past ten years, Jesse has been building up all the buildings he would need for his animals at Jack and Gabriel’s property. Jack and Gabriel didn’t mind in the slightest, they were looking forward to having Jesse move in with them. The more buildings he built, the more assured they felt that he was definitely planning on moving in with them for a longer set of time. When Jesse nods, Jack chuckles a bit, “About damn time.”

“Yeah,” Jesse nods and they fall into silence as the truck rumbles down the old country road. The gravel winds through woods and between fields, a pasty white-grey streak on the fertile earth. Mighty oaks watch over the truck as it passes under large, outstretched limbs with hand sized green leafs. Farmers wave at the white truck from atop seed planting tractors, and Jesse and Jack wave back from the cab of their modest in comparison truck. Birds swoop nearby the car and occasionally in front of the car with impressive dives and speed. Gravel continues to crunch all the way into town.


	2. Eyes Watch Like Night Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, my bad. Trying to post monthly on the 26 from now on

It’s a slight flicker of two pure white eye shaped lights in the shimmering that has Jesse suddenly well aware that there always seems to be eyes on him when Warren isn’t playing with Han. The feeling is there when he’s tending to his animals and checking the temperatures around the chicks. It’s there when he’s in town searching for a bow and arrow for Warren. It’s there when he’s at the bookstore selecting a book for Warren on the history of archery and the weirdo shop for the katana. It’s there when he’s in the middle of a panic attack, gripping his chest to try to breathe. There’s also an overwhelming gentleness to the feeling at times. Jesse is beginning to grow wary of whatever might be going on in his head for him to being having these delusions about being watched. Warren says not to worry because Han is a good man, but Jesse doesn’t even write Han as a possibility that could watch him. It’s probably just paranoia from being in a high stress military environment for so long.

“Hey Gabriel,” Jesse waves one of his big mitts at the tall, scarred up man hurriedly. “Did you see the weird flashes last night?” Brown tinged red eyes take in Jesse who was panting from running from his house to Gabriel and Jack’s across the open grass area. “They were all over, it seemed like a set of four.” Jesse still had his hair in a tie just below the underside of his cowboy hat from working with the animals. He had started running over as soon as he saw Gabriel’s truck pull in the drive.

Nodding, Gabriel gives Jesse a concerned look. “Yeah, lightning bugs. I know your arm is hurt… you sure your head ain’t hurt either?” One of Gabriel’s full eyebrows plucks up slightly as he once overs Jesse’s body worriedly. There are no visible wounds and there’s no bruising or anything on his visible skin. Jesse wants to chime that it’s. a bit early for lightning bugs, but Gabriel begins to talk again. “Oh yeah… I… uh,” Gabriel is as awkward as Jesse with feelings, and his voice was heavy. “I have a better understanding of what all went down surrounding your injuries.” Jesse freezes and pales, cold sweat building up on his temples immediately. His stomach lurches and he has to swallow down bile that burns his throat and leaves a sour taste. “I got to it before Jack, so let’s go out to the loft and chat a while.”

Uncomfortably, Jesse just bowed his head a bit. Guilt swarms his mind and he stares at his feet, it feels like life was about to drop him on his ass again. What if Gabriel and Jack didn’t want anything to do with him or believed he did something bad enough to inspire his picture being on that hat? “I’m sorry.” Jesse chokes out as he follows behind Gabriel who didn’t say a word. The familiar feeling of someone’s keen eyes on him begins to rage and the faint scent of jasmine begins to prick at Jesse’s senses. His back calms down minimally, but he still keeps his head down as he and Gabriel make their way over to the original barn built by Jack’s Dad’s Grandpa.

Stepping off to the side, Gabriel holds open the side door and motions for Jesse to go first. Jesse keeps his head down and walks through the door first. His feet tread hesitantly over to the ladder to get up to the loft, and Gabriel’s march at Jesse’s pace behind him. If either had bothered to look behind them, they would have noticed the glowing spots following behind Gabriel. The tension in the air making the spots unable to completely conceal themselves out of worry. Like a child about to be scolded, Jesse climbs up the ladder mechanically and then over to the lounge area they put up here for nights when they needed to talk. Once Gabriel is in the loft and standing, he sighs heavily and pulls an envelope out of his pocket. 

It’s a bleached white envelope with a generic US postal stamp on the upper right hand corner. Black ink has written the address it needs to be shipped to, but the black ink failed to leave a return one. Instead of a regular name for the person it’s meant for, the fancy penmanship instead reads “Commanders’ Bitch” above everything. There’s a smudge of black ink where the person’s pen must’ve dripped ink, and it also gives way to the fact that they used a dip pen to write it out. Of course they went to this trouble, they even used a wax seal on the front. This was how they made sure the person knew what they were opening before they opened it. The wax seal said “Survived It” in fancy, small lettering. There’s no room for mistaking that you were put up for a hit by your fellow comrades then. You’d be a shamble of your former self and then you’d get to see how long the hit was up, how much money it earned, and even the reason.

“Jesse,” Gabriel walked in front of Jesse at some point. His strong arms pull Jesse into a tight hug, “I’m not mad. Quit acting like I’mma yell at you.” The closeness of their hug knocks off Jesse’s hat and it wafts through the air to the ground and skids a bit off to the side with a soft scruff noise. Gabriel’s facial hair brushes against Jesse’s hair and tugs a few out of place of the tie. Jesse is froze for a moment before he hugs Gabriel back, trembling slightly into his reassuring embrace. “I’m sorry that this happened to you because of our relationship. If I knew that it would almost have you killed, I never would’ve had you become so entangled with us.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jesse meant the statement to come out strong, but it didn’t. It came out tired and exhausted and in a strange way relieved. Relieved that he no longer had to hide what all had actually happened and that he wasn’t hated for it. “I would’ve held onto y’all anyway.” Jesse leans into Gabriel more and puts his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder. The way he was hugged, he was slightly hunched and smothered into Gabriel’s shoulder anyway.

After a few minutes, Gabriel pulls away and brings the envelope back to their attention. Jesse averts his gaze from it at first, then looks at it. “Do you… you wanna open it?” Gabriel shakes his head and hands it to Jesse, Jesse accepts it unwillingly and walks over to one of the old, comfortable couches to sit. Another dip in the couch forms as Gabriel sits, but Jesse doesn’t look over as he pulls out a knife. A quick slit through the top lets the envelope reveal it’s contents. There’s a check and a letter. Usually they send the actual money… Jesse’s hit money was so high they couldn’t send it. “Fuck…” Jesse’s fingers pulls out the letter begrudgingly and he unfolds it carefully.

You made it, Jesse. Congratulations and good luck on your new life with your permanent injuries. 

You made it far longer than anyone else has. Your hit was put up the day Morrison and Reyes retired with your other friends. So you survived five years, six months, and nineteen days with an active hit. Hope your past few months have gone good and your rehabilitation went okay.

The hit was put out on you because everyone felt like you were just riding coat tails and sucking dick to get further along the ranks. There were only a few people in your ranks who didn’t go in on the hit. You do not know the people who didn’t put in on the hit. All your comrades that you thought were safe put in on this hit. Congratulations on accumulating the most money for a hit that we’ve ever seen and having the majority of the military want your ass dead.

-Everyone who thinks you’re a bitch.

“Oh wow,” Jesse mutters and hands the letter over to Gabriel who reads it as well. Gabriel’s brow furrows a bit as he realizes just how close he was to losing Jesse forever and never knowing there was a hit in the first place. He never would’ve met Warren, and Warren would’ve been left for the cannibalistic killer at the train station. There would be empty barns that they’d stare at and remember how much they loved and missed Jesse. They’d never have chickens or cows or geese or goats or sheep or ducks or anything. There’d never be another good night or good morning, never a ride into town, never another time to say hello. If at one time Jesse had let his guard down during those five years, they’d never have any of the memories they have today.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Gabriel mutters, his voice void of emotions other than a grim anger. His eyes almost seem more red than usual, his lips turned down at the corners, and teeth almost barred. Sighing a bit, Jesse nods and meets Gabriel’s eyes with a set of mournful browns. “Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve gotten you home and safe!” Concern flood Gabriel’s voice even though it raises a bit.

“Because I loved my job,” Jesse sighs again, breaking his stare with Gabriel. “And what difference does it make? I promised you I would come home and I did. I was never going to let myself go down like that.” Jesse pulls out his check. “Plus,” Jesse pulls out the check with a toothy grin. “Being hated his a plus side. A large plus side.” He’s attempting to distract Gabriel, and Gabriel knows. A growl emits from Gabriel’s throat, and there’s a deeper tone that they both accredit to Gabriel’s anger. The shimmering builds to the side of Jesse strongly in the shape of a shorter man for a moment, but it was during this moment that Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose and wasn’t looking.

“Jesse… why didn’t you at least let Ana or someone know? I know we were all retired by that point, but they at least could’ve put out their influence to help deter people from doing anything,” Gabriel looks back to Jesse with exasperation in his eyes. “We could’ve helped you.”

“I’m not a bitch,” Jesse sets his jaw firmly. “I went out and I survived on my own after you guys left. I handled enough solo missions that earned me a title of Valiant. I earned a spot on the wall next to you and Jack on my own after you guys left. They painted my portrait, too, not just a photo like so many others. The news went crazy over it and called us the ‘golden trio’ and that it was about time I had my portrait up there, too. I’m famous to a point like you guys because of what I did on my own after you guys left. They’re allowing us to live quietly and keep our good recognition because of the sacrifices we made. I couldn’t tarnish that.”

“None of that matters!”

“It does to me!”

Gabriel can’t hold back a glare at Jesse, “Why? Why does it matter? Isn’t life better?”

“If my life was on the line anyway, I’d rather it be on the line and keep good recognition. I’m not going out like a bitch.” Jesse growls back at Gabriel. “Think about my pride. I don’t have a family to remember me. I didn’t have a kid at the time to remember me. I had you guys. I had two awesome people who had no idea there was a hit out on me, and those awesome people thought I was carrying on their legacy like a badass on my own. Those two awesome people would’ve never known I got killed by purposeful friendly fire. Those two awesome people could mourn and accept the lie that my death had a purpose.” Jesse runs his fingers through his hair and undoes the tie in his hair since he just messed it up. “Gabriel… I thought about you and Jack every day. That was the only answer I ever came to.”

Gabriel doesn’t answer and just pulls Jesse in for a hug. He doesn’t give Jesse room to move to hug him back, so Jesse just leans into it while Gabriel works on steadying his breathing. The air is tense in an emotional way that doesn’t make them feel pressured or anxious. It gives away just how much emotion the two have and how much they honestly feel behind the facades they put up elsewhere. The silence encasing them is a comfortable one that is a conversation all of its own. It’s of love and respect and tenderness. Anger that once resided in Gabriel’s veins is all but gone. Neither of them dare to break the silence, and both enjoy the closeness and reassurance that no one can leave for good anymore.

 

“Mijo,” Gabriel is patting Jesse’s hair as he wakes up, “Morning.” Jesse is cuddled up to Gabe’s side and has an arm wrapped around his waist. His hair is all over the place and Gabriel’s patting isn’t doing much to help it other than push it down. Jesse grumbles something unintelligible and presses back into Gabriel’s side, pulling the covers more securely around them again. “I think Jack took care of the animals for you today, or Warren and Jack did.” More incoherent mumbling ensues as Jesse tries to get closer to Gabriel. Chuckling a bit, Gabriel continues to pat his hair and watch him sleep.

After about another hour of this, Jesse wakes up again. This time, he’s obviously more alert and speaks first. “Morning, hun,” Jesse winks and kisses Gabriel’s bare nipple, which earns him a raised eye brow and a ‘really’ stare from Gabriel. Satisfied with the reaction, Jesse gets higher up on the pull out couch-bed so he can give Gabriel a good morning kiss. “Wanna check out how much they sent me.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just make a poor pun about checking out a check,” Gabriel laughs and kisses Jesse again as he leans over Jesse to grab the envelope from beside Jesse’s pillow. “Want me to look or you?” After talking it out, Gabriel is a lot less sour on it and has accepted it since Jesse is trying not to dwell on it too much. Jesse’s quite thankful for that, because Jack is definitely going to dwell on it.

“You wanna check out my check for me? I’d appreciate it if you could check it out. Then we can check out what we wanna do with the money from the check-“ Jesse starts to babble and cut off by a deep kiss mid sentence from Gabriel. It’s super effective, and Jesse is now quiet as Gabriel pulls out the small piece of paper. The whites of Gabriel’s eyes are completely visible around his iris, eyebrows are attempting to touch his hair line, and jaw slacks a little bit. “What?”

“That new commander really wanted you gone, Jesse,” Gabriel passes him the check and Jesse grunts a bit in surprise immediately. 

“You ain’t shitting me,” Jesse has a toothy grin on his face. “He probably gave in most of this. All the new commanders probably did since you, Jack, Ana, Torb, Reinhardt, and everyone left around the same time. I was the only one left that the golden agers really cared for.” Jesse smirks at Gabriel, “Thanks for making sure you showed everyone I was your favorite recruit and only recruit you personally appointed.”

“Any time, Jesse,” Gabriel chuckles a bit. “Good call on staying in the military for so long even though you had a hit out on you.” He squeezes Jesse tight and laughs. “Is it wrong to feel proud of you?”

“Hell no, I survived a personal solo mission with the enemy for five almost six years.” Jesse laughs, “If you weren’t proud, I’d be worried.” Moving to stand up, Jesse starts looking around. “Where’s my pants?” Mildly worried, Jesse starts looking more frantically. “If Warren walks in while we’re like this. I mean he knows not to come to this barn under normal circumstances, but I forgot to even let Jack know to grab Warren last night. Did you text him?” Gabriel shakes his head and shrugs a bit, so Jesse begins to mildly panic and stands so he can looks around a bit better. Praying lady luck is looking down on him in favor, Jesse starts walking around the bed and checking under it. He finds a scrap of clothing that matches what his jeans looked like and pulls on it. A jean pant leg comes out and Jesse pales as he silently screams. “Gabriel. You ripped off my pants last night.”

“You liked it,” Gabriel shrugs and smirks dirtily. He purposely let Jesse search just to find them in their state. “Just put your underwear on and walk out like that.”

“I can’t do that!” Jesse shrills and turns bright red as he thinks back to the night before. “They’re a fucking mess! I think you ripped those too!” Gabriel’s laugh has grown very dark and laced with sadism, it only serves to make Jesse’s ears a deeper shade of red. Grabbing the nearest object, Jesse hurls it at Gabriel’s head with vigor. Gabriel ducks just in time for a wrench to wallop into a bale of hay.

“Hey! Mijo! You may have had a hit out on you, but that don’t mean you can try to kill me, too!” Gabriel smirks and Jesse can’t help buy laugh along with him. “Hey,” Gabriel practically purrs. “Why not text Jack to come up here too with fresh clothes and we can continue our fun? Warren always plays by himself for a while on Sunday, anyway. Let him watch TV at our house and leave him with some sandwiches if he gets hungry. Tell him we gotta talk over some adult stuff.”

Gabriel is already texting Jack irregardless of Jesse’s complaints that ensue. “Gabriel! The fuck! Warren is probably like eight. What if he gets bored and hurts himself?” The waving of his hand isn’t enough to fully distract Jesse as he grabs Gabriel’s pants and pulls them on, using Gabe’s belt to keep them on. Jesse finds his cowboy hat and places it on his head, determined to see Warren and not give into Gabriel’s tempting offer. “I’m that boy’s dad now, I can’t drop everything for some ass.”

“More like dick, I don’t think you take ass,” Gabriel corrects Jesse in a tone like he didn’t just say something very sexual and cocky. Jesse just groans and grabs his emergency flannel off a bale of hay in the corner.

“Fuck off, Gabriel,” Jesse flips him off and begins to race down the ladder. The pants weren’t too long, but the difference in muscle mass is more obvious to Jesse. Jesse is thinner around than Gabriel, so the pants are baggier. It’s nothing horrible, he could go out in public and be just fine, but it’s definitely different to his own pants. His own were ones that were a bit tighter but still easy to move however you needed to move in… and they made his ass look good. The way these jeans moved, even just going down the ladder, felt weird and foreign to Jesse. He couldn't wait to get his own jeans back on.

The concrete flooring couldn’t have come soon enough as Jesse jumps down the last couple rungs. Jesse grabs his shoes which had been accidentally thrown down and places them on his feet before running out the door. In his hurry, he doesn’t quite look and runs straight into Jack who was just heading over. “Hey, Jesse, coming to get me?” Jack winks and laces his arms around Jesse’s waist. “I got Warren all set up with some snacks and a movie, we got a couple hours at least. It’s his favorite one."

Temptation beginning to win out over being an adult, Jesse's mind begins to set up to do a complete U-turn in thought. "His favorite one? The stop motion one with the little kid and the guitar?" Jesse really wants to give in right now. Its been a while since all three of them were available for longer than just using their hands.

"Yep," Jack is working on turning Jesse around and ushering him up the ladder. "And he's got another movie to watch after that one of his choice. I taught him how to use Netflix, and it's on the kid setting." Jack's hands begin to appreciate Jesse's form as Jesse allows himself to go back up the ladder to the loft. Small creaks sound out as Jack begins up after Jesse is high enough. The ladder is strong enough to hold them soundly, but the creaks still give way to how old the structure is. They also let Gabriel know that Jack coerced Jesse into coming back up for some adult fun.

 

Opening the door as he walks in, Jack yells out. "Hey Jesse! You and Warren sure are up early today!" Figuring they're just watching tv in Jesse's room, he opens that door, too, without much thought. Something whizzes by Jack's ear before a solid thunk lets out from a stud in the wall. Jesse has a slightly freaked out look in his unfocused eyes before he comes to and sighs in relief. "Taking a nap after taking care of the animals?" Jack has an eyebrow raised and slowly turns his head to look at the butter knife that now lodged in the drywall and 2x4. "A really deep sleep, huh?"

Confusion is spread across Jesse's face as he looks from Jack to his alarm back and back to Jack again. "If this is yer weird way a' lettin' me know yah took care a' my animals for me, I'd appreciate if yah didn't do it ever again." Jesse's brown eyes start to go slightly wide as color slowly drains from his face. His metal hand reaches out for water quickly, he can feel himself beginning to be unable to breathe correctly. Jack moves slowly to the bed and sits down next to Jesse, who stiffens up a bit but doesn't move to make him leave. Taking this as a yellow light to proceed with caution, Jack takes the water bottle from Jesse's trembling hands and opens it for him before handing it back to him. 

An uncomfortable silence fills the room, making the walls feel like they're closing in. Jesse is keenly aware of exactly how many breaths Jack has taken in the past couple seconds, which happens to be 32 by the way. The ticking off his clock on the wall next the door on the side that the door doesn't cover when open is thunder to his ears. His vision feels like it's moving even though he's in place. His chest hurts and it feels like the middle of his chest to the left side of his ribs is trying to rip out from underneath his scarred up skin. Pain ripples the muscles on his back and threaten to contort at weird angles if he doesn't calm down soon. The sensation of hands begins to glide over his aching muscles on his shoulders and soothe the weird sensations threatening to over take his conscience. As his back relaxes, the cooling sensation begins to rub at his temples and over his scalp like menthol. He figures he must be overheating and that's why Jack feels so cold.

Jack sits on the bed and keeps his eyes on the quilt. His hands are on the bed so he can move to grab Jesse if he begins to fall one way or the other. Knowing from prior experiences with Gabriel's panic moments, he shouldn't look at Jesse whatsoever unless he's falling. Which is why the shimmering area behind Jesse lets itself manifest a bit more thicker than usual so it can soothe Jesse better. The form going slightly into the wall is one of a smaller man than Jesse with longer sides burns and hair in a fancy ribbon tie. Through the fog like glints you can almost see the grey skin and horns protruding from its head. The red patches on its eyebrows are almost indistinguishable from the skin due to haze, but the eyes are burning brightly with worry. If Jack even turned his head a little he'd definitely see them. Maybe he'd be able to see the form a bit, but the figure doubted that Jack would be able to make out much since he doesn't have any enchantments on his person.

Slowly Jesse feels his breathing become better and he takes a sip of water carefully. His back is beginning to cool down as the hand sensation lifts off and the shimmering slips into the wall and away from view. "Thanks," Jesse says just loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack just turns and gives him a reassuring smile, not completely sure why he's being thanked. "So you said the animals are all taken care of? Gabriel didn't do it?" Jesse purses his lips as he debates over what this might mean or not mean. "Warren couldn't have done it... he needs my help lifting some of the heavier doors and sacks of feed." 

"Ah..." Jack raises an eyebrow slightly. "Think someone from town? We are well liked." A quick shake of Jesse's head lets him know that it can't be. A small grunt is Jacks response and they fall into a more comfortable but tense silence as they think over what it could be. "Do you think something we fought in the war might've followed us back and is trying to bait us out with kindness and get us comfortable before it strikes?" Jesse sighs through a tight jaw, its an option that he can't fully rule out as much as he'd like to.

"It's a very real possibility... but on the same note, it could also be something we saved coming back to help us. I mean, us three at least, always made sure to decide whether or not something was aggressive before doing anything... maybe it just happened to pass through and pass on the kindness? Nothing human could do it in the morning correctly without us noticing before noon. It finished it before the time we usually start..." Jesse thinks back for a moment. "This happened last Sunday, too. I meant to ask if you and Warren took care of the animals."

Shaking his head before answering, Jack shrugs, "No, I figured you and Gabriel did it early for some reason. Warren and I just collected all the eggs that had been left out in the bushel baskets before I took Warren back to the house." Jack's blue eyes are filled with slight worry as he tries to recount if they've eaten any of the eggs that they collected last Sunday. They definitely had. What if they tampered somehow with the eggs? They sold those eggs in town, too. What if the entity or whatever was trying to hurt the town for some reason? It wasn't completely unheard of for something other worldly to mess with food to kill off a town so they stay under the radar and can reap the souls. "We've eaten the eggs and some chickens and quail since they've done this. We've sold it, too, Jesse." 

"Remember how Gabriel can tell when something is up? He didn't notice anything, whatever it is didn't tamper with the food." Jesse looks more concerned now so he slumps up off the bed and grabs a flannel since his top half is currently bare. While his back is turned, Jack admires the curves of Jesse's muscle that still show their power under a small layer of fat. Shoulder blades beginning to gain their definition after months of being in the hospital without moving around much. Spine becoming more defined again as the thin layer of fat recedes off of his lower back. He's losing the weight he gained at the hospital quicker than Jack and Gabriel expected.

"That's good," Jack smiles as Jesse slinks one arm haphazardly into the sleeve of his flannel after delicately putting his metal arm in the other. "They say anything about when they're going to update your arm?" Jesse makes a disgusted sound from the back of his throat. "I'mma take that as a no." Jesse turns around as he buttons up his shirt, leaving the top two undone.

"Yeah, they said to give it more time for my nerves to get used to moving the arm alone. Once it can move better and it's more fine tuned, they'll update it how I want." Jesse walks over to his wooden dresser that Gabriel made him a while back and opens the bottom right drawer. His metal hand grips a pair of jeans and pulls them out as he turns, closing the drawer with his foot. "They said I could probably get the strength beefed up a bit, too. I guess the arm can handle more than they thought from the testing last Wednesday." Mild excitement was evident in his voice as he informed Jack of a small detail he happened to leave out until now. He stumbles slightly as he pulls the jeans over his feet with a small hop to get them all the way up. "Wouldn't it be cool?"

A sleepy voice beckons from the door way, "Jesse?" Warren has his pajamas on still as he itches his eyes groggily. "What's going on? Why is Uncle Jack over so early? I'm tired." Curls pluck out from everywhere on Warren's unkempt, morning hair. He glances from Jack to Jesse while still rubbing him right eye. "Han wouldn't let me come in until now, he said it was a grown-up talk." His dark brown eyes are tired and slightly agitated from being connected to a sluggish, tired, young brain. 

Jesse grins at his well behaved boy and figures it was an excuse for why he didn't come in immediately. "Someone took care of all the animals for us, all we have to do is go gather the eggs up!" Instantly awake, Warren laughs and claps excitedly.

"Really? It must be Han!!!" The admiration in his voice is nothing to be missed, and Jesse can't help but feel a pang of jealousy over it. Jack catches the slight tightening near Jesse's eyes and laughs at his childish moment. The cow boy Warren constantly tries to be like is jealous over an imaginary friend that Warren pretends to all the things Jesse does with. "Jesse and Han are friends!!" 

"Yeah, yeah." With a roll of his eyes, Jesse steers Warren out of the room and the trio walk into the kitchen. "Jack, wanna go grab Gabriel and see if he's hungry? I'm cooking breakfast after we gather up the eggs and double check on everybody in the barns." His metal hand grabs his hat carefully and places it atop his head. Jesse may not notice it yet, but Jack can tell he's beginning to get used to the new appendage. He's crushing things less often, and there's fewer patched spots in the wall that need to be painted this summer. Jack's praying that things get easier on him, but he's thankful he's not drinking heavily. Jesse has a tendency to drink when he's pissed off, but, since he came home with Warren, he hasn't.

"Sure, he's probably getting up right about now," Jack smiles warmly at Jesse and hugs him from behind. A smile plasters itself on Jesse's face, he's always enjoyed being hugged by Jack and Gabriel. It could make him feel like he was at home even in the middle of a war zone. "We should make use of this free time and have a picnic out in the garden or go to a park so Warren can play with other kids his age."

"We haven't been to a park in a long time," Jesse agrees and signals Warren to get ready to go out and gather up some eggs. In a hurried rush, Warren clobbers over to his rubber work boots and begins to tug them over his wool socks. Tiny hands snag tiny work gloves off the hook next to larger, more worn gloves eagerly. "We should go later on today. I'mma be helping Warren with his archery this morning."

Jack smiles warmly and lets go of his grip on Jesse, who already misses the added heat from Jack's chest pressed up against his back securely. "I'll go get Gabriel, we'll help you gather up if you're not done by the time we get back to you." Jack continues to smile but a confused look replaces it when he notices Jesse checking around. Backward glances are being cast by Jesse in Warren's direction, and Jack raises an eyebrow in question. Before the vocal question can be cast, Jesse pecks Jack on the lips sweetly.

"Don't take too long," Jesse smiles, a warm atmosphere building in the small house.

Becoming infected by the new playful attitude, Jack gives back a playful but loving grin, "You, too."


	3. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm going to be doing at least one Halloween story, the chapter will be labeled as such~ I want to do some short stories or maybe a couple short comics or something. So if you have any ideas that you would like to see written or something, hit me up haha otherwise you'll just get sporadic mini cute chapters to fluff it up occasionally

"Jesse," Jack's voice was full of love and concern, he knew he was about to step on fragile ground with Jesse. "I didn't open it, but I saw the envelope in your house while you were cooking." Just like with Gabriel, Jesse's blood runs cold and he turns to look at Jack with fear in his eyes. Jack raises an eyebrow at him and pats the couch cushion next to him. Jesse sits, feeling small and guilty. "I'm sure you've already heard the you did nothing wrong speech from Gabriel, so I wont repeat it too much. Just know that it's true, and there's a hat out for the commander now. I talked to a few people, and I know who started it for you."

Being equally careful, Jesse stares at Jack for a tense moment. "This have anything to do with your trip recently?" Jack nods and Jesse eyes him further, the moment remaining tense. "How many people are missing in action now?" Jack shrugs in a noncommittal way to the question and doesn't answer. His expression is slightly sadistic and very cold.

"I heard there was a raid and quite a few people were captured," Jack is just as aloof to giving a completely straight answer as his shrug. Jesse silently thanks God that he didn't get on Jack's bad side when he was a rookie. He came quite close when Jack walked in on him punching Gabriel in the face. Gabriel told him to, but Jack didn't catch that. All Jack saw was Jesse punching Gabriel as hard as he could, so he jumped Jesse's shit and kicked his ass. At the time, Jesse wouldn't have hit Gabriel if Gabriel didn't want him to. Jack didn't care about that.

Feeling an odd sort of thankful, Jesse leans on Jack. "Thanks for avenging my arm." Jack just grunts a bit and wraps an arm over Jesse's shoulders. Jesse hesitantly thinks about whether or not the missing people had arms. Then quickly dismisses that thought, because Jack wouldn't go that far. But he totally would, and if they survived no one would believe them. Though everyone would definitely peg Gabriel as the one who would go that far to prove a point, and they were right about that, too. Spending years with someone, you tend to pick up some of their attributes, for better or worse.

"Hey, Jesse," Warren looks expectantly at his father figure. "Can I go out and see if Uncle Gabriel needs help in the garden? I saw him out there and I wanna go." Warren's speech has been getting better since Jack began to give him lessons and correcting his speech more often.

"Sure go ahead," Jesse smiles widely and shoos the boy who spent most of the morning with Jack.

Warren smiles a classic Jesse toothy grin and waves bye to the both of them before disappearing out the front door like a bullet. Jesse settles into Jack's side more comfortably now, and they flick on the television. It was some show about these two guys who go into houses people want to buy and see if there are ghosts in them or not. Jesse didn't know why Jack loved these shows so much after the war they were a part of. It didn't make any sense. Why watch a show about things they found daily for years?

It made Jack happy, though, so Jesse stayed quiet to watch the same episode they've watched for the umpteenth time. Something in the back of his head told him eyes were on him though, but he tried to stay relaxed. The eyes didn't feel predatory. They felt more akin to a watchful eye of someone who was genuinely worried or cared. Nonetheless, Jesse still hated the feeling and tried to keep his mind off of it.

 

Gently hands prodded Jesse into consciousness, and his brown eyes blinked open unforgivingly. Gabriel was staring down at him happily, amused that Jesse never noticed when Jack left or when a blanket had been put on him. "You been running yourself thin taking care of Warren and the animals, and I feel bad waking you up." Gabriel ruffles Jesse's hair affectionately. "But Jack made dinner and it's time to eat. You haven't eaten since breakfast, so get up."

Groggy and not quite with it, "Can I eat later?" Jesse rubs his eyes with his metal hand by accident and winces. "Fuck..." A small gasp can be heard and Jesse realizes Warren heard him swear. He curses again under his breath as Gabriel begins to explain to Warren not to repeat that word again. They hear a muffled laugh and figure its Jack in the kitchen overhearing their tiny fiasco of swearing.

The delicious fried smell finally gets into Jesse's mind and he's more alert. Golden brown biscuits are piled up in the middle of the table near sausage milk gravy that could make heaven look pale. Sausage patties are perfectly fried on another plate, and bacon is mounded on yet another. Jack walks into view with a plate full of eggs to pick from, and a wide smile goes across Jesse's face. The heavenly mix of smells is like a sweet serenade from angels atop smooth jazz.

"Jack! You've outdone yourself yet again!" Jesse crows as he slips out from underneath the blanket and Gabriel moves so he can stand. He eyes the biscuits that are fluffy and puff up towards the middle perfectly. The bacon is crispy and browned just right so the fat will melt in your mouth. The eggs are white on the outer edges with a translucent white over a yellow yolk that'll spill out when cut into. Sausages cooked so some are a lighter brown and some are a darker brown just before burnt how Jesse likes them. A fresh pot of coffee is waiting on the counter top and Jesse helps himself to a white ceramic mug to get some. Warren is sitting at the table with his orange juice, chair pulled up close to Jesse's.

Gabriel moves next to Jesse and grabs a mug, waiting for Jesse to get his as Jack slipped behind them. One of Jack's hands opens the door while the other grabs the milk to be set on the table. He grabs a green plastic Tupperware cup from the cabinet above the counter next to the fridge, and slinks behind the coffee drinkers back to the table. Jack likes coffee too, but he has to be able to sleep after dinner. In the morning, he's going into town to grab some groceries they're low on.

Finished with his coffee, Jesse turns and pours Gabriel's waiting cup as well. Gabriel grunts quietly as a thank you and they make their way to the table for dinner. Jack turns on the radio quietly to a country station that Jesse likes, and Jesse is aware there's one less presence in the room now. He head counts quickly, and he assumes it must've been the shimmering or something he's been noticing out the corner of his eyes for a while now. Shaking off the thought line in his head, he focuses back into the peaceful family dinner.

"Thanks for cooking Uncle Jack," Warren beams and Jack smiles tenderly as he sits down finally. By some magic, Jack managed to get Warren to not wear his cowboy hat at the dinner table. The boys longer, brown with sun bleached light brown areas that curled up at the edges of his semi curly hair was fully visible. It reminds Jesse of when he was younger and his hair used to have much more of a curl to it than it does now. 

"Not a problem, Warren," Jack smiles and starts to serve himself a few biscuits and some gravy. Gabriel was already piling his plate with biscuits as well and snagging the honey from near Jesse's elbow. Warren waited patiently as Jesse put food on his plate, then mashed it all up. Jesse did the same thing but with more food shortly afterwards. Jack still gives Jesse a funny look, even though he's seen Jesse do it for years now. Gabriel doesn't think on it much and just starts to eat his honey covered biscuits.

"Hey, Jesse, you been getting any eggs outta them hens yet? Like the chicks you grew up," Gabriel asks in between bites of food. Occasionally a drip of honey finds its way into his facial hair and he quickly wipes it off before it can travel. "Seems like you been getting more eggs than the flocks you took in could give you."

"Did you forget about the flock I took in from a fella down the road who moved into the city last week?" Jesse questions and then wonders why people move out to the country and get so many animals if they can't handle themselves against minor supernatural attacks. Even their farm isn't without disturbances, but it has gone down in the past couple months. "He sold me roughly five hundred laying hens and his incubator that'll be over here soon. He's dropping it off once he gets the chicks for whoever bought them off him."

"I don't remember that going down," Gabriel mutters halfway to himself. Jesse had gone by himself to pick them up in crates and made a few trips with his truck. Warren had stayed home with Jack while he went. He made sure Gabriel didn't go because Gabriel actually hates the guy and would've probably made him unable to take in the hens. 

Jesse swallows his food down and takes a drink of coffee before continuing, "You don't like Jones, so I didn't take you. He has good stock and while I'm not huge on him either, I want any animals he's getting rid of that he'll offer me. I'm trying to work a deal on his pheasants, too. He's got the orange ones and the fancy colors in breeding pairs."

An amazed expression slowly spreads over Warren's face, "What!!!" It's over his head that pheasants could be any color other than brown or the mutant greens. That's all he's ever seen here at the farm. "Different colors!?"

"Yeah, tons of them!" Jesse smirks and leans in close as he starts describing the birds to Warren with the same raw amazement at their beauty. "The ones I am trying to get are really cool. There's one that's colored like a penny called a Copper Pheasant. Another one is called a Silver Pheasant because its a shimmery white with some grays. Then there's this one that's gold with reds called a Golden Pheasant. Then one has tail feathers that are striped black and white while some are bright orange. Their bodies are either green, white, and blue, or they're yellow, blue green, and red. Those ones are called Lady Amherst's Pheasant. He has ten of each, and I want them. Don't they sound cool?"

Giving the awed response that Jesse was fishing for, Warren had his jaw dropped and an incredulous look in his eye. "No way!"

"It's true, if I get them, you'll see." Jesse smirks a bit. "If we do, are you gunna help me build 'em a cozy home?"

"Only the best!" Warren laughs and nods furiously as though his life depended on it.

"Cool deal," Jesse ruffles his hair. "Lets eat up."

 

Over the next month and into autumn, the new house for the fancier pheasants was built alongside the meat and egg pheasants. Without really knowing why it happened, they began to theme their fancy pheasant house around an ornate stone pagoda lantern that appeared one Sunday. The exterior was quickly shaped to look like a shinto shrine made of natural colored wood. Gabriel and Jack made wooden shingles to top the roof, while Jesse worked wood to have the the curve towards the ends of the roof right. Warren painted the wooden shingles a jade green color to match a picture they pulled up on Google. The inside ended up with a beautiful incense burning table that has a stone center for the incense, while the rest of the picnic table sized table top was wood. Jesse and Gabriel made the table top from wood taken off the property by planing it and working it together so it was seamless. Warren helped to put the stain and polyurethane over it, and Jack made the table legs and chairs to match. The flooring that they walked on was made of wood from the property as well, and the pheasant's was left the concrete that was poured for the house. 

Another Sunday they woke up to a large Japanese maple tree that stood tall and proud with beautiful winding branches. The old looking branches shaded the entrance to the temple like pheasant house and also grew over to shade the pagoda, which now had a blue flame burning in it. The tree and the flame had not even been there the night before, and it just clicked to the four of them that it was fine. Sure there was definitely something supernatural going on, but that was fine. The fact that things were added meant that the Sunday Entity accepted their feelings, so it was fine. Though they knew now that it was a demon because of the flame, but that was okay, too. Demons who didn't want to harm humans were rare, but not unheard of.

The pens for the pheasants lined the walls, each had a rather large pen inside and an even larger one outside. It didn't take long for them to quickly grow accustomed to the enclosure, and they seemed to appreciate the care taken to the bedding areas. All the birds got extra care taken to their inner enclosures, but the fancy pheasants got their next boxes tailored to the theme of their house. The green shingles were brought in and mini temples were the next boxes. Another Sunday after they were debating what type of lights to put into the pheasant house, beautiful lanterns with the same blue flame were strung outside and inside. The light was like sunlight, and, as the day become night, the lights dimmed accordingly.

As time went by, Jack and Gabriel had their own projects that popped up to get ready for the fall harvests. The Sunday Entity still made sure the chores were done on Sunday, and it also began to help them in small ways during the week at night. Warren insisted one day that they leave food more often out for it, and Jesse agreed. No one knew he had already begun to leave some of the fruits of their labor out on the table. Around the time he had, the nightly help had begun. Jesse just enjoyed how much the entity seemed to enjoy and appreciate everything they were doing. 

He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew that the entity did. It was subtle things, like walking into the pheasant house and seeing the shimmering in the vague shape of someone squatting and looking at the pheasants who were just as curious. It was noticing the shimmering enjoying the randomly warm October they were having while lounging on a branch on the maple. It was how the maple didn't lose leaves and remained healthy and vibrant. It was how the shimmering seemed to constantly be around the pheasant enclosure and how inviting it always felt. Walking into the enclosure felt like walking into a long time friend's house and being welcomed with warm, open arms. The entire farm was beginning to feel that way.

The usual attacks on the farm were not as bad, especially as the veil between worlds grew thinner further into October. It was pleasant, for once they didn't have to fight off as many skeletons. In town even reported that the few days after any of the four visited, there were fewer if any attacks by beings. Life had begun to get easier for them to go about, and they were planning a festival on Halloween. For at least ten years, it had been banned to through large celebrations around autumn and winter. During the dead and dying times, it was easier for the monsters to gain ground. Rounding up a whole bunch of people for a celebration was asking for a massacre. But a Friday the 13 had past in October, and nothing came since Jesse had went into town. He didn't bother telling them about the suspected demon who's presence probably scared off any would be assailants. Some details are best left alone and ignored.

Jesse approaches the maple tree with a covered platter that contained two plates of food. He'd been having a bad day and just needed to sit in the most calming spot he could think of. His feet carefully pull him up the stairs to the deck they added onto the pheasant house last week. The platter held tightly in his metal arm so he didn't have to feel the heat radiating from the bottom that was much too hot for skin to touch. Once again, the faint smell of jasmine began to pool around him and the platter lid shifted slightly, letting steam rise out from underneath. Jesse was beginning to be less freaked out when things like this happened, and he didn't even blink at it now. It was just the entity taking a peak at what Jesse had brought.

"You like what you see?" Jesse laughs a bit, knowing he won't get a verbal answer. The heavier scent of jasmine is all he needs to know the entity thought kindly of whatever he was doing. "Made it specially for you since it seemed like you wanted some quail last time we ate out here." Jesse makes a slight show of setting the platter down and pulling off the lid so a ton of steam lets out at once. Through the steam, he can just see the outlines of horns and a strong jaw. It was neat how the steam seemed to collect in the shimmering instead of going around it. As if noticing, the steam began to move as though a hand were batting it away. "Warren isn't here today, so don't worry. I'm the only one here for a few days. Jack and Gabe are taking Warren out to a harvest festival a couple towns over while I man the fort."

A chill begins to work its way into Jesse's shoulders, and he tries to focus in to feel more. As much as he tries, he cant tell if it's a hand or what. So instead of wasting any more time, he moves a plate to the table space next to him and another in front of himself. He feels the chill go away, the bench shift as though someone else sat next to him. "Don't mind me and eat if you're hungry, I can't see you no how." A weight accompanied by a faint chill leans into his metal arm's shoulder where the flesh starts, and Jesse hums contently.

Expecting to see floating silverware and the whole nine yards, and he had prepared himself for that. Instead, he saw the meat being cut and divided into the smaller pieces. The shimmering blanketed the piece so he couldn't see it, the shimmering lifted and disappeared. A weird swell of emotions hit him; the entity was okay with him seeing this. The entity never ate in front of anyone else. In the back of his mind a sentence began to play in a voice slightly deeper than his and much more eloquent, "You're a good cook."

"Thanks," Jesse smiles widely as a perfume of vanilla and jasmine begins to drift about the room. The atmosphere felt warm and inviting, as if the world simply melted away. For a moment, Jesse didn't think about his metal arm or about the ongoing war or about Warren's future. For this single moment, Jesse was enjoying a meal with a close friend he's never met face to face or seen at all. In this moment, Jesse felt at ease with the world and himself. A rare occurrence that doesn't happen often enough.

"I hope you know how much you're appreciated here," Jesse has a smile too warm and lovingly for something he can't see or hear or touch. His voice is too thick with emotion for someone he's never been able to have a conversation with or get to know, yet he feels like he knows the entity quite well. The feeling in his chest has been building over the summer, and he can't quite pinpoint why. It's warm and bubbling, threatening to spill over and seize his mind with the elated sensation for no apparent to Jesse reason. The vanilla and jasmine scent seems to build whenever Jesse feels fuzzy, so he can only figure the shimmering figure beside him feels it as well. "I don't know what reasons brought you here, but you're always welcome to stay. Life has become a lot more enjoyable since you came around. You've given us time to rest and even helped lighten our workloads. If there's ever anything I can do to help you or repay you, let me know."

The pressure of arms wrapping around Jesse from the side is unmistakable, and the warmth that radiates off the pressure is relaxing. Blue flames burn a bit warmer and cast a softer glow, and the pheasants begin to nestle in their boxes with one another. Everything about the pheasant house feels like a loving home. Like Ma is about to walk in with fresh baked bread as Dad sits near the fire place with a PBR (Pabst Blue Ribbon Beer) telling stories from when he was a kid and how things were. It feels like going over to your grandparents' house when you're little and all the mystic of the vintage, country kitchen filled with cookies and pastries being the most magical experience you've ever had. It's the closest sensation to home that can't be put into words accurately.

No longer feeling the arms but still feeling the warmth, Jesse begins to silently finish his meal. Shimmering resumes taking off bits of the food, and the pheasants continue to stay bunkered down in their comfortable homes. Once he finished his meal, Jesse pulls out a cigarillo from his breast pocket and begins to feel up his pockets for his lighter. Upon not finding one, Jesse sighs, "I apologize, I have to find a light. I think I left one-" a blue flame hovered near Jesse's lips, so he put the cigarillo back in place and inhaled. After Jesse was all set, the flame disappeared and the shimmering began to take in pieces of food. "Thank ye kindly." 

There was a deep hum as an answer and Jesse was mildly surprised. Not commenting on it, Jesse just stayed near the shimmering as it savored the food. The vanilla-jasmine blend continued to hover in the room noticeably, and it continued to keep the atmosphere comfortable. Jesse wasn't aware of it, but the way the shimmering and he were looked much like a married couple enjoying an intimate night alone. The mood was unapproachable, and a neighbor who stopped by to let Jesse know some mail was marked urgent saw it.

The neighbor saw Jesse sharing a meal and was terrified for a moment, because he saw the man next to him. He was there long enough to see the demon put a light on the end of his finger and light Jesse's cigarillo. He saw the long black fingernail that was attached to a long, grey finger that was attached to a large grey hand. The demon he saw was wearing black Japanese shrine robes with his left arm completely exposed along with the left side of his chest. The pants of the demon's outfit were puffy to about his knees where they stopped and he had void black scaled legs that ended with feet that had two pointy toes. The demon had a tail that had a spade on the end that was covered in the same scales. The neighbor saw all this and at first panicked until he realized Jesse couldn't see the demon with beautiful black hair that was currently pulled up with a fancy red ribbon. The ribbon matched the sash and stitching of the robes quite nicely by the neighbor's high standards, and he thought it was a shame Jesse couldn't appreciate it.

After standing there a moment, the neighbor also realized quite suddenly why nothing was as big of a deal anymore with their town. The neighbor took a step closer to the house, and within the demon's range of sensing. The demon quickly turned to look at the neighbor with bright, piercing red eyes that made the neighbor falter a bit in place. His legs shook and he raised the mail like a cross to the fearsome demon who instantly calmed at the sight. The eyes cooled to an even white color and it smiled and waved the man over before putting a finger to its own lips and stepping away. It was quite awkward for the neighbor with the ability to see to have to approach Jesse, knowing that the demon was there with Jesse.

"Evening, Jesse!" The neighbor called out. "This is from the military commander, it's labeled urgent." Jesse's stomach dropped and he was visibly pale. Quickly, the scent of jasmine over took the vanilla, and even the neighbor could smell it as he approached. "The post called me in to get this out to you, I'm sorry for the late hour and interrupting your dinner date."

"No worries, thanks for coming out... do me a favor and not tell anyone about what you saw? The town is accepting, but judging from your face you know it's a demon." Jesse eyes the neighbor for a moment with a pensive look. "What's it look like?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you, but he's not freakish," the neighbor scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Jesse nods and shrugs, looking to the demon where he saw shimmering instead. The neighbor eyes the handsome demon whose black eyebrows are outlined by red marks that end in a curl about an inch after his eyebrows. "He's good looking if demons are your cup of tea."

Taking the neat envelope from his neighbor, Jesse feels the anxiety creeping back into him. In the nicest way possible, he wants to give the envelope back to his neighbor and tell him to send the damn thing back. Whatever could possibly be harbored within the manila pages is definitely nothing that could be helpful or indifferent to Jesse. His hands shake lightly as he and his neighbor share goodbyes and Jesse is left alone with the shimmering as he sits back down. 

He doesn't want to open it. Opening it is accepting that his reality and peace of mind of the past six months is about to over with. "I'll open it tomorrow..." Jesse affirms out loud as he gathers up the dishes and ignores the worried feeling he gets from the shimmering. He feels like the shimmering is telling him to just get it done and over with. "Tomorrow... I can't handle it now." Jesse's hands tremble worse as he stacks the plates up on the platter and covers it. Black spots are beginning to dot his vision and gather around the edges. He starts to walk out the pheasant house and suddenly feels weightless as black spots engulf his vision. "Fuck."

 

The light that touches his skin is warm, and something with a soft and familiar texture is laid over him. It's overly warm and feels as thought its been baking in the sun for a few hours. With the chill of the air, Jesse is thankful the old quilt is sun baked. A hand pats Jesse's hair in a soothing motion, and a voice is cooing something in mahogany smooth tones. It's deep but not Gabriel or Jack, definitely not a voice he's ever heard before. He decides not to open his eyes and enjoy the melody in a language he doesn't know very well, but recognizes as Japanese. As he lays there with the hand patting his hair, he tries what happened after he began to black out.

//flashback//

My heart is in my throat and everything feels like I'm being constricted. Lungs can't open enough to let air in, blood won't pump the much needed blood through my veins. I remember being at the pheasant house, but I can't figure out why I'm not seeing it. Instead I'm watching a film of horror. It's the demon with blood red eyes and slit pupils that tore through many of the people beside me. It has long claws with spikes and it has a tail that has spikes all over it. Flames spewed out from its palms and incinerated men before they could draw their weapon. The more it killed, the more dragon like it got. Its mouth became like the joker's but it was decaying and melting as fire began to come out of its throat. I could watch the flames rise up from its gut, bright red and unnatural glowing under its skin that was more scale like.

I can feel the heat on my skin again and I can feel the claws rip into my flesh. I can taste the blood rushing into my mouth from when I was thrown against the pillar, and I can feel my ribs break. My own screaming reaches my ears, and I can't tell if it's part of my horror episode or actually my own screaming. Either way, my throat is burning as the dragon-like demon wrapped his hand around my throat and laughed at my attempt at getting away. 

"Jesse."

I look around and can't tell where my name came from. Everyone is dead, and the voice is too calm to be the monster before me. My own screaming reaches my ears with rapture as claws dig into my gut. Warmth begins to bleed out of me and I can feel the weird ripping sensation as the demon attempts to pull my soul from my body. My toes and fingers go numb first, and the sensation crawls up my forearms and calves as white wisps start to pull from my skin. I'm not sure when I started trembling, but my entire being is convulsing as the claws go deeper. The skin on my back begins to bend outwards as claws start to poke through the other side. Intestines have been cut through and sliced, pushed down on the claws like kebabs. My liver is probably a part of this grotesque skewer along with part of my lungs and stomach.

"Jesse."

Jasmine begins to snake into my conscience and I figure that this is how I die. I'm never going to see Warren again, never going to be able to see Jack and Gabriel again, and never going to be able to do anything more than what I have. The red eyes begin to gaze into me as the white wisps began to pull off my body quicker and quicker, getting closer and closer to my core. Demonic horns have protruded from the monster's temples and suddenly the morbid rotten monster was up in blue flames.

Flesh melted off the bones and infernal hell screams rang out. Claws pulled out of my gut, and innards were strung out with them. Mesentery held what was left of my small intestines together, and large intestines were sliced into various pieces on their way out. My liver was still pierced on the claws as the thing went up in flames. Flesh burned off and even bones burned to ash. I stare down at my stomach, it wasn't like a horror movie. Intestines don't just spill out. But where the claws ripped them open, they did fall out. Where the claws pulled them, they did cut open and leak whatever was inside out. And the pain was searing hot and burned like acid, and it didn't help that stomach acid was now free to devour all it pleased.

"Jesse!"

The voice was much more urgent now as I felt my heart beginning to slow. There was no blood to pump anymore. Black dots began to fill my vision as I feel hands clasping my face and smacking it. This didn't happen back then... maybe I'd been hallucinating Warren and the shimmering and Jack Gabriel to cope with everything going on. Maybe this has been my reality all along. It sure felt real and looked real. My blood pooling around my body and sopped up mediocrely by my tattered military clothing and serape. This is how I die.

"Jesse! Listen to my voice. Do you see my flames?" 

The hands began to smack my face much harder, and I begin to punch with whatever might I could muster. It was much harder than I thought I could, and I look down to see no wound on my stomach anymore. Instead there was a black void that was like smoke enveloping the lower half of my body. "I did!" I scream so loud I can feel more solid blood that I didn't know I had left coat my tongue. "Make it fucking stop!" As fast as I can I begin to try to push the smoke off me, but it latches on.

"Calm down, Jesse. The threat is gone."

The scent of jasmine begins to become so heavy and laced with lavender that I cant think. Everything is like a weird, blurry, slow motion with lights that are still moving quick. Unable to brush off anything from my body, I lean back and prop myself against whatever is behind me. The smoke continues to cover my body and I take a deep breath before my head is consumed by the creeping void. I continue to hold my breath until I can no longer feel the void smokes lapping at my hair.

Exhaling felt like the most luxurious gift I've ever been given. It was second only to inhaling afterwards. The air tasted crisp and cool, it was refreshing and felt like it gave me more life than before. When my eyes opened, I saw the maple tree and the pheasant house shrine. A man was sitting on a branch of the maple tree, and he was watching me keenly.

The man was obviously a demon, but it didn't phase me whatsoever. I knew this man. He was Hanzo. I don't know why I knew, but I did. He has two horns protruding from his head where devil horns would be. These were about a foot long and arched backwards in a slow bend, and they were the same grey as his skin. His hair was black and shaved on the sides, so it was pulled up in an oddly modern and attractive man-bun with a beautiful red, silk ribbon. His eyes were completely white, just like the eyes that had been following me for the past six months. My neighbor was right, this man was quite handsome.

"Jesse," the man has a dark voice that melts my ears quite nicely. "Wake up."

"Will you be there?" I question and sit up, gathering my bearings as anxiety melts away from my mind. "I have a lot of questions for you."

"I used a lot of energy, I may not be completely visible to you. I will speak with you as soon as I can. Wake up." Hanzo stares me down and has a very urgent, serious expression. Instead of trying to bargain any further, I decide to listen to his commands.

//end of flashback//

"Hanzo?" Jesse calls out tentatively. He hears no response, but the touch sensation pats his head as though an affirmative. Figuring Hanzo doesn't have enough energy to manifest, Jesse just smiles warmly at where he thinks his head is. "Thanks for pulling me out of there." The grass shifts next to Jesse and though someone laid down next to him. The envelope fluttered from nowhere onto Jesse's face. "Yeah, yeah."

His hands trembled slightly as he grasped it, and the sensation of a hand patting his head resumed. The trembling stopped, so he ripped open the top and pulled out ivory colored paper with more than mild distaste. It took him almost a half hour to read through, and the jist of the paper made his blood stop.

The commander was suspecting Jesse of harboring the enemy. That the entire town was under investigation, and that all enemies were to be killed on sight. It also said that it was an act of treason to harbor anything, and all traitors were going to be killed on sight as well. These were tough times, and tough action was needed to fight back the plague that was unleashed upon mankind.

"Hanzo, you're not going anywhere." Jesse practically growled. "The entire town helps out the supernatural shit. They ain't going to do anything to our town without a fight. Enter my dreams, signal out to me, whatever you gotta do. We're going to defend the town and protect everyone. Do whatever you need to, don't worry about your powers drawing anyone in."

A small, sharp clicking nose chimes of a small glass trinket breaking. Then Hanzo is laying visibly where the grass had been flattened now. "You do realize this is an act of treason spoken defiantly, right? You cannot turn back on me, now. I also can't promise how you may or may not be affected now." 

"I should say the same to you," Jesse sighs as he reads over the paperwork again. He quickly texts Jack and Gabriel, telling them to get home ASAP. Hanzo watches him use the phone and waits for him to finish. "They'll be home soon, hopefully Warren will understand."

"Yeah," Hanzo eyes Jesse carefully, thinking of the flashback and wondering how he should bring up what he saw during the flash back. Thinking on how Jesse is, he figures it's best to be blunt rather than round about. "The demon that killed so many of your family was Shimada. I'm a Shimada. I'm the clan leader now, to be exact." 

Jesse turns to look at Hanzo, "You're not the demon that did that. You're not responsible for what happened that day, so don't mention it. You being a clan leader might just c'min handy. Plus we killed quite a few of your clan, your clan killed quite a few of ours. Call it even?" Jesse offers his hand out to Hanzo with a completely honest look. Hanzo smiles and accepts his hand, feeling much more confident in Jesse than before. Neither of them noticed the very faint yellow bruising beginning to discolor Jesse's flesh arm.

 

The sound of a truck barreling down the road faster than the norm and whipping into the drive alerted Jesse to their arrival. Jack jumped out of the truck and drew his gun on an unseen force. He has his old military visor on that allowed him to see things that were cloaked. Gabriel had Warren with music headphones in and super dark sunglasses, so he couldn't see anything. Jack and Gabriel didn't blink at Hanzo since he was with Jesse. Immediately kicking into gear, Jesse snags Warren while Hanzo makes his presence known to the invaders by incinerating them. White wisps of their souls fluttering out. Hanzo was careful not to burn them, but he pulled them into orbs near his hand.

"Will you guys be against my eating of them?" Hanzo looks from Gabriel to Jesse as the seven orbs flutter about Hanzo. Jack and Gabriel share a glance before shrugging. The more power on their side the better, and demons juiced up on souls are strong enough to take on just about anything humanity could throw at them. Instead of eating them, Hanzo made quick work of compressing the souls into beads and letting them connect themselves to his sake jug at his hip. Whenever he needed them, he'd just pluck one off to eat. 

"What clan leader are you?" Gabriel sizes him up, glaring unintentionally. If Hanzo was human, he'd probably flinch. Even right now, he took a step back internally and assessed if Gabriel was human or not. Gabriel has a keen stare and seems to pick up on just about everything, so if he knew about the clan leader's abilities to make soul beads... what else did he know? Was he a threat?

"Shimada."

"Jesse know?"

"Yes."

Jack walks by Hanzo and then quickly turns and kicks him in the kidney. Hanzo falls forward onto Gabriel with a surprised look on his face, glowing white eyes wide. "Your clan killed a lot of good men when we had a skirmish." Jack's voice is blue steel and he grabs Hanzo by the hair. Clouds begin to pool around them in the sky, and Hanzo's tattoo begins to glow brightly. The dragons on his arm seem to move as lightning cracks alongside thunder. 

"I didn't know about what happened until the skirmish was over, those connected were dealt with. Shimada-gumi only protects the weaker demonic citizens when threatened. We had a lot of deaths recently, tempers flared, a few elders put an end to it. I'm sorry it happened that way, but I'm not sorry for the ones who command your human forces." Hanzo easily pulls out of Jack's grip. "I wasn't aware of how connected you lot were, my apologies for moving in and trying to help."

A heavy sigh breaks Gabriel's lips and he crosses his arms, "Jack. He's not lying to ya. Just let it be, it can't be helped. War is war, and we're done now. Think of all that he's done for us to give us an easy time. Let's go hear what Jesse needs to tell us, I'm assuming it has something to do with that ambush." A bit of grey smoke lingers around Gabriel and he takes Jack's hand soothingly. Jack calms a bit and so do the clouds in the sky with Hanzo's tattoo. No apologies were given from either side, but neither of them planned on holding it against the other.

The trio began to walk to Jesse's house, and Hanzo became exceedingly aware of a weird force coming off of Gabriel. Since there was no one else around, Hanzo looked up to Gabriel, "Are you really human?" The laugh from Gabriel gave an answer with really giving one. He just shrugged as he made eye contact and then looked back forward. Hanzo grunted slightly, and a smirk graced Jack's lips for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed by Hanzo either, which perplexed Hanzo a bit more. If they weren't Jesse's close companions, he'd've definitely used a bit of mind control to get his answers. Though he wasn't sure it would even work on them.

"Han!!!" Warren came busting out of the house and ran right up to Hanzo, who leaned down to catch and pick him up. "Where you been! And Jesse said he sees you now!" Warren's eyes were bright with excitement and pure childhood joy. A strong want to protect began to rise in Hanzo's gut as he thought about what is going to transpire soon. Thankfully, he didn't let his emotions show on his face, and he kept up the wide smile right back.

"Yeah! You'll be able to see me all the time now!" Hanzo cheered and held Warren up in his arms as high as he could. Genuine happiness radiated off Hanzo in waves, Gabriel and Jack couldn't help but smile loving at the scene. How could Hanzo be out to hurt him when Warren made him so happy? Jack mildly regretted attacking him now.

"What!!!" The neon orange atrocity of a cowboy hat flips off his head and Hanzo just barely catches it with his tail. Shock and joy radiated off the young cowboy in roves as it sinks in that his friend will be his constant companion now. Even Hanzo was catching on the addictive mood of excitement like a kid.

Spinning Warren a bit, Hanzo grins as he props him on his shoulders. "Yep!" Gabriel laughs a bit, and Hanzo looks over to him. "Hey, go on ahead. I already know what's going on." He says it fast enough that Warren didn't catch what he said. Gabriel and Jack nodded and headed the rest of the way to Jesse's house. "Wanna go pick a few pumpkins with me? There's quite a few in the field that need to be picked." Hanzo looks up to meet Warren's gaze.

"Yeah!!!" Warren should and holds onto Hanzo's horns to secure himself. The two set off towards the giant patch of pumpkins back on the other side of the river that separates where Jesse stays from Jack and Gabriel. Hanzo whistles a bit while Warren just enjoys looking around from so high up. Before they reach the patch, Hanzo stops by the wagon that's usually pulled by a truck and starts tugging it to the pumpkin patch with relative ease. For the ride, Warren hopped on the wagon and looked about contently like there was nothing weird about the situation.

Tilting his head a bit, Hanzo's ears prick to a noise that isn't audible to Warren. It's the low pitch buzz that most high quality radios emit when connecting to another one. They're surrounded by at least ten of these radios, and Hanzo is working to figure out exactly how many people were watching them. By some stroke of luck, one of the radios starts to move and Hanzo sees three weird looking cloaked people. 

With the demonic vision Hanzo has, the cloaks are completely visible. This is in main part due to the fact he's the head of a clan, so nothing can be hidden from him with such weird technology. They're a silvery grey material enchanted with some form of goblin magic that's heavily rooted in engineering. For a human to have such a high level goblin working for them, Hanzo can only assume the goblin is a captured slave from his realm. His blood begins to burn as he thinks of the people he grew up with, many of them great natured goblins who would never willingly help such a lowly cause as this.

Clouds begin to roll in over head, and all the radios begin to emit the low frequency noises. Warren looks up at the sky, quickly turning to Hanzo, "We should get in before it rains." He looks mildly scared and Hanzo nods, agreeing with what he said.

"I'mma send you to Jack and Gabriel and Jesse, okay? Just keep your eyes shut until one of them calls you, okay?" Hanzo smiles warmly but his eyes are stern, the smile not able to hide his anger in them. Warren nods but doesn't talk, so Hanzo continues his gaze until he receives an affirmative. Scooping up Warren in one arm, Hanzo makes it so Warren can't hear anything until they get to Jesse's house. Quickly he realizes the boy will probably open his eyes at some point, so he figures a blindfold will work best. Gabriel already did that to him, it must be okay.

Using one hand and tail, he undoes the tie in his hair and carefully wraps it around the boy's eyes. Once assured the boy won't bear witness to anything, Hanzo lets his eyes glow brighter and the dragon pop out on his arm more. "Stand out. I know you're out there." He quickly lets lightning down and breaks the radios' internal workings from the shock in the air. A large dragon begins to unwrap from his arm, gaining in size as it pulls away. The tattoo disappears wherever the dragon was, the remaining dragon pops its head out to look before slipping back into place. "You have no where to hide now, you will not leave the perimeter. You'll be struck down by lightning, I guarantee it."

Now fully withdrawn from Hanzo's arm, the dragon stands about sixteen feet tall with its head raised and at least a hundred feet long. It's identifiable as a Japanese dragon immediately, fit with the tendrils off its snout and slightly webbed feet. Its body is thinner and long, with a ridge of small, backwards facing spiked scales about a foot tall that are on edge right now. Its claws are long and black on the its four three-toed feet. A set of elk like antlers nestle just above long, scaled ears. Its antlers are a pale yellow and point backwards more, but are grown the same as an elk's otherwise. The muscles are amazing the sky blue dragon with a pale yellow underbelly, and they're tensing with anticipation to strike. It's eyes are completely black with a neon blue slit for its pupils. Its tail ends in a group of long feather like tendrils that have the same scales as the ridge all over. A tuft of the same tendrils are on the dragon's elbows and like a mane around the top of its head. As its focus goes to the group of men, it makes it known that it has the ability to control the ridge spikes as well as the ones on it mane, elbows, and tail. They flick once and then go back to their on edge positions.

From the woods near the pumpkin patch, thirty figures emerge all wearing the cloaks. 'They must think I cannot see them, how funny.' A snort escapes from Hanzo before he can reign it in. They're severely underestimating just who is on this land. Many among the demons aren't even aware he left his position to Genji for a while, let alone this lot. To make a point, he raises his hands towards where they are and focuses a beam of electricity to form in his palm. As he inhales, it gets brighter and crackles. The dragon next to him, more excited and the blues becoming brighter on its scales, the edges almost white. He exhales and the lightning from his palm disappears, earning a small laugh from the men who thought it failed. 

The dragon shoots off towards the men, who thought it wouldn't attack. Its scales are white hot after receiving extra energy from Hanzo, and what men aren't bitten in two or swallowed whole are burned by the scales. Only a group of about five aren't in some way harmed by the mighty dragon, who quickly turns and eyes them with dark aggression. "Mi-chan, hold yourself back a bit." Hanzo teases, "I know your hunger, but I am, too." Hanzo's eyes flick red and the remaining men are quickly incinerated before their souls are burnt. The white wisps are once again pulled in Hanzo's palm and made orbs before soul beads that combine with the others now to make a loop in the chain around his sake gourd. "Misaki, go get the runner before he tells anyone anything. Come back in a size that can fit in a house, preferably cat sized or dog sized."

Hanzo looks from side to side before beginning to run at inhuman speeds to Jesse's house. Thoughts flit about his mind as he tries to figure out if they're aware of his status or not... and if they did, why send so many men when they knew they had no chance? Maybe there was a reason to fatten him up with souls? Or maybe they had something for someone who ate up all the souls, like an extractor or something? Thankfully, Hanzo hadn't eaten any of them and Misaki purified the souls she ate, so anything they did to the souls themselves had no effect. Hopefully Misaki didn't have to purify anything man made out of their souls, but he'll find out soon enough.

Throwing open the door, Hanzo walks in quickly and lets Warren hear again. As he sets Warren down, he removes the blindfold and ushers him to go to his room while the grown ups talk. Giving Hanzo a funny look, he heads up stairs. Warren knows something is up, but the atmosphere gives him the inclination to not argue on it. Anxious glances are shared between the four as Hanzo ties his hair back up. Jesse is instantly aware of a missing dragon on Hanzo's arm. "Where's the other dragon on your arm?"

"We were ambushed," Hanzo's eyes flash bright blue and there's an electric crackle. "Warren won't be able to hear us now." He casually walks back to the front door and lets a tiny and cuter version of Misaki in the house. She instantly jumps to perch on Hanzo's shoulder, not going back into his arm. "Misaki took care of most of them, and I took care of the rest. I'm suspicious as to whether or not the souls are tainted and they were sent here on purpose."

In Japanese, the tiny dragon pipes out excitedly. "The cowboy, look at that arm! So he's the one you've been searching for for so long?" She nudges Hanzo's face with the side of her face like a cat. There was even a purr in her throat when Hanzo made a questioning grunt. He hadn't notice anything on Jesse's arm.

Responding back in the same tongue, "I didn't notice anything with his arm... does he have the markings?" Hanzo raises a full brow in question, and the two get into their own sphere for a moment. Only a moment though, Jack clears his throat loudly, so Hanzo snaps back to the situation. In English, "Misaki, wanna tell us your findings?"

To tell her side of the story, Misaki jumps upon Hanzo's head. "The souls are half tainted, half pure. Hanzo, you're not going to eat any of them. I got some information out of the runner, and I suggest buying as many seeds and shit as you can now. Along with a ton of other shit you need, 'kay?" She finger guns with her front paws and laughs a bit. "Apparently the emperor or whoever runs you guys is pretty cruel, and he's trying to figure out a way to kill a clan leader. So he sent humans he forcefully like... uh... when someone dies and is brought back against their wishes, their souls are half dead.

"Those souls won't kill my Hanny, but it will slow him down and slow his regeneration. I purify these souls and send them to afterlife politely. Where they go is up to Masamoto. I don't have to work with that annoying shit, fuck that. Oh yeah, Hanny, you're gunna need back up to keep everything clear otherwise your powers will zap you quick. Eat no souls, keep the soul beads. We can purify them for you next full moon," Misaki leans down so her head is upside down and she's looking Hanzo in the eyes, "'Kay?"

Gabriel and Jesse bust out laughing as they watch the dragon who completely defeats Hanzo's superior aura. Jack was trying to keep his composure, but a grin had spread itself across his features. His shoulders were moving with a stifled laugh, and Misaki glanced over to look at Jack. Jack clears his throat to gain himself before speaking, "Any idea how long we got until a full blown invasion?"

"Spring, they plan on sending out parties to wipe out all yo food supplies and shit to fuck you over during the cold times. When they think all yo shit is gone, by spring time, anyone who hasn't already bitten it will be wiped out." She jumps and glides onto the table that Jack, Gabriel, and Jesse are sitting around. Pointing with her tail, Misaki motions for Hanzo to sit. "I'd recommend letting Masa out."

Hanzo holds an arm out and smoke emits from his mouth as a dragon identical in shape and build pulls out from Hanzo's arm. The trio already sitting watch as the dragon that was blue and yellow on Hanzo's arm quickly becomes jet black with a neon blue belly, mane, and tail and elbow tendrils. It stays the same size as Misaki and glides to the table with elegance fitting of Hanzo's aura. "I suggest bringing all the other demons out here from Shimada-gumi, as well as a lot of the citizens. The town will be under attack, and I severely recommend getting all neighboring towns in on this. This town will be the beginning of persecution by the governing body. You've given them a reason, and they'll use that to start up a red scare like with communists. This is only the beginning."

The dragon then lets out a bit of smoke from its nose and lays, keeping its head held up and front legs cross. Hanzo walks over and pulls out a chair, sitting as he muses over what Masamoto has recommended. Gabriel has a pensive look on his face, as does Jesse. All three veterans have a dead look in their eyes, and they can't fully put into words what they're thinking yet. The bubbly atmosphere from when Misaki was talking is gone, and the air is tight with tension. Hanzo studied the three's faces and then sighed heavily.

Guilt begins to creep into Hanzo's mind. If only he didn't stay, none of this would have happened. Maybe if he had never left the demonic city, none of this would have happened. Because of his selfishness, everything he now held so dear was under attack. If he didn't protect everyone, the people he loved were all going to perish. Stress was going to be brought down upon them in hoards and no amount of apologies would be able to make up for the years of life this would no doubt take from them.

"Hanzo," Jesse leans over and smacks the side of his head, earning a low growl from Masamoto. "None of this is your fault, so just chill. I can feel whatever your feeling." The cowboy adjusts his hat as he frowns. "They were going to find a reason to try to kill me off one way or the other, and they found one now. So relax." Jesse sighs and then gives a sheepish grin that doesn't reach his eyes at all. "Well, I never did spend all that check. Let's go into town and get everyone riled up, no?"


	4. Halloween 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late, but here it is.... haha so many details are coming out in chapter four that I cant add in yet... but on the bright side, I got to introduce a few new characters that will be important to the coming story line! Thank you for putting up with me, and do enjoy.

//Warren's Point of View//

When I woke up in the morning, the sun was bright in the sky and the clouds had orange and pink all over them. They were puffy and some were like plant rows. Some of the clouds were lower than others and they were grey like Hanzo's skin. If he could fly, he could totally blend in with them. From my window, the trees looked black against the purpley blue sky and it was neat. The grass was still shiny, and I think Dad called it dew?

My room is cool. Dad made it to what I liked, and I've never had that before. My old mom never let me have pictures up on my wall. Dad lets me put pictures on my wall of all the things I like and drawings I did. There's even some pictures Dad put on the wall of me and him and Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Jack. I really like it. I like looking at my walls and seeing memories. One of them is in a frame I picked out from the store! 

The frame is wood and I think Dad said it was black cherry wood. The picture is of my garden I planted with Uncle Gabriel. Me, Dad, Uncle Gabriel, and Uncle Jack are standing in front of it, and we are all smiling a lot. We are always smiling a lot, and I like it. I didn't smile a lot at my old house. I don't miss it. People were mean there, and they frowned a lot. I don't like to frown.

Staring at the pictures of us four reminds me of how lucky I am. I am glad that the cowboy my old mom left me for was Dad. I never had a dad before, and I never knew how awesome they are! My dad takes me fishing and lets me help work on his truck. My dad takes me into town and lets me look at lots of cool things. He buys me candy and lets me sit on his shoulders when my legs hurt. Dad has a lot of friends, and I get to meet them. I like this town. Everyone is nice.

Dad never tells me to not talk to someone, and I like it. I talk to Mrs. Sandra at the restaurant and Miss Lily, too. Mrs. Sandra always hugs me and picks me up whenever she sees me. I like her. Her hugs are warm and full of love, and her voice is warm and full of love, too. Miss Lily always brings delicious food to the table and pop or water or milk. Mr. Tom works in the back making the food, and he was scary at first but I like him, too, now.

When we first met, he had a knife in his hand and I thought he was gunna hurt me. I ran out of the building and Dad ran after me. Dad didn't get mad at me. Dad sat down on a bench and had me sit next to him. We talked about what happened, but I was afraid my old mom would show up. I didn't tell him about what my old mom's boyfriend used to do until we got home and I knew she wouldn't be able to come to us. Then Dad bought some lotion that made all the scars on my feet and back go away.

We went back to the restaurant again and Mr. Tom went to the back out of sight. Mrs. Sandra talked to me and went in the back, too. When she came back, she had Mr. Tom with her. Mr. Tom looked sad. He likes to feed kids and see them laugh. Dad whispered something to him and he smiled again. Then he told me to wait at a booth and I did with Dad. Miss Lily and Mrs. Sandra talked with us until Mr. Tom came back. He had the biggest plate of food I had ever seen away from home. It had bacon and eggs and sausage and toast and pancakes and toast and a ton love. He sat with us while Dad and I ate. Mr. Tom is a nice man and I like his grey cat ears. Mrs. Sandra has cat ears too, her ears are sandy brown. Miss Lily does not have cat ears, but she is perfect the way she is.

Dad sometimes takes me to a shop full of toys and he tells me to get whatever I want. He doesn't tell me to pick one, but I only get one toy every time. They have really cool action figures of super heroes and cowboys and demons and fairies and a lot more! I always get one of those. When we go home Dad spends hours playing with my toys with me. I love the time I get to spend with Dad more than any toy he buys. I've never had toys that stayed before, and I never had someone who played with me. Even without the toys, I'd be happy spending every day with Dad.

I look at my desk where Uncle Jack teaches me about math and science and reading and writing. Instead of my pencils and pens, there are pumpkins! One is really big and orange and perfect, it is still shiny from being outside. All of them are really shiny still. There's a white one, a few small oranges ones, and even tiny orange and white ones. A paper is sitting against a pumpkin and it says, "Happy Halloween! Come downstairs Warren!"

Throwing my blanket to the side of my bed, I jump down with a thud. Quiet laughter comes through the floor, so I know Dad heard me. Han must be there, too! I hope Mi-chan and Ma-chan are there! I like them! It'd be nice to celebrate Halloween with all my friends! Maybe if I'm lucky my uncles will be there, too!

I couldn't get down the stairs fast enough, and Han was waited at the bottom so I jumped down the last few. Han is very strong and he caught me easily. I hugged him as tight as I could around his neck. The laugh out of Han was deep and full of excitement. "Morning Warren." 

"Morning Han!" I crowed back at him happily. "There were pumpkins on my table! Big ones and small ones!" One of Han's big hands pat my head. He walks into the kitchen with me, and then he sets me down at a chair. Dad was leaning on the counter, and he had a bag of food from Mr. Tom's restaurant. 

"Mornin' kiddo!" Dad sets the bag down in front of me and then opens it. He sets up one of the three boxes for me and hands me a fork. Everything is already cut up, so its easy to eat. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween Dad!" I shout excitedly and realize I called him 'Dad' to his face. He's smiling but his eyes look wet. Did I make him sad? Does he not want me to call him that? "I'm sorry, don't cry." He scoops me up out of my seat and pulls me close. "I won't say it again! I'm sorry!"

"Naw, kiddo," Dad hugs me so tight I can barely breathe. "Call me Dad whenever ya want. It's always fine." I hug him back and we stay there for a while. "Oh! Let's eat up 'fore the food goes cold!"

Han had got the food ready on plates behind us at the table, and it looked good! The eggs were a perfect yellow like the sun and white like snow. The bacon smelled crispy and smoky, and it looked thick with just enough fat to be the tastiest. The hash browns were golden and yummy looking. Everything smelled like 'fried heaven' as Dad put it. Han pulls out my chair and Dad sets me down in it. Then Han holds out Dad's chair before he sits down in his own. The food was so good we barely talked.

 

The house smells like heaven as I watch Dad work on some pie pumpkins. He's cutting them in half, then he passes them to Han who scoops out all the seeds. Han cuts out the top where the stem in and the rough tan spot on the bottom where the flower used to be. Then Han passes it to me and I rub the orange skin with oil and put it on a pan with something Dad called parchment paper. Dad would put the pumpkins in the oven once we had four pans all set. The oven here is really big, and it fit four giant pans with eight halves on each pan.

Dad said that we would be prepping pumpkins all day! Han told me his friends were coming over, too! Today is going to be awesome! So much is going on, and I get to meet new people. I like meeting new people a lot. When I lived with my old mom, she never let me meet new people. If I did, they always made me eat things that tasted bad and my head would feel funny. Then I would wake up in my room, even though I know I was somewhere else. I always hurt a lot after that happened. There's no pain here, and no one makes me eat anything gross. 

I told Han about it, but I never told Dad. I think Han told Dad anyway though, because Dad always hugged me really tight shortly after I talked to Han. Dad's hugs make me feel safe and comfortable. I don't worry about my old mom coming to get me as often anymore. Even if she did, Dad and Han would protect me. Uncle Jack told me that him and Uncle Gabriel would always help Dad and Han protect me. I love living here. 

"Hey Warren," Han smiles widely as he pulls out a giant pumpkin that already had a lid. "See the black lines?" I nod and Han gives me a thumbs up. "My tail won't cut you, but it will cut the pumpkin. Want to use it to cut on those black lines?" I nod furiously and notice Dad looking over with a wide grin. He was now gutting another big pumpkin, and Han was carving up a pumpkin with his nail. 

I grab Han's tail and begin to trace the marker. It was the classic Halloween pumpkin face with triangles for eyes and nose. The smile has two fangs popping over the upper lip towards the sky like how Han has. I kept up my focus and we continued to carve the pumpkins while Han began to hum and sing something in a different language. Dad seemed to know and sang along but in English. It was fun work.

 

The people that came over were interesting to look at. They were like Han. One of them was giant and hung out with a guy who had a huge belly and was giant, too. The skinny one had a peg leg like a pirate and his laugh was really funny. He had blonde hair that was kinda spikey and the ends of it seemed to be on fire. The big one had a mask over his face and had white hair pulled back in a pony tail. They're cool! Other people were there, too, but they caught my attention the most.

When they looked at me, I ran over and greeted them. "I'm Warren!" The two looked at me and the blonde one grinned at me.

"You can call me Junk Rat," the thin man points with his thumb at the big bellied man, "You can him Road Hog." I can't see the man's face behind his mask, but I could tell he was grinning like Junk Rat was. Road Hog waved at me with one of his big hands. They were seriously the size of my head! His hands are bigger than Han's!

A short woman walked up and the air cooled around her. She was cold, but she had a very warm smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Mei. I see you met my two friends already." She leaned down so we were face to face. "You're Warren?"

"Yeah!" I smile back at her as I zip up my coat a bit. Junk Rat walks a bit closer and it gets warmer again. I think I know why they're friends. Mei probably keeps Junk Rat cool, and Junk Rat probably keeps Mei warm. They seem close, and so does Road Hog. 

"Your Dad and Hanzo said this is your first Halloween here?" Mei stays at my eye level and keeps her cheery attitude. When I nod, she beams and pats my head with one of her cold hands. "I saw the pumpkins you carved, they're really good! Want to carve some with me and your new friends? Its our first Halloween here, too."

A lady with purple skin and long dark purple hair walks over to us to. She's wearing a black button up with some dark blue jeans, and her eyes are yellow. She smiles at me and kneels down as well. "Hello Warren, I've much about you from your father and Hanzo. Mind if I carve some pumpkins with you? They said there's going to be a party in town and there's not enough pumpkins."

Junk Rat started laughing like an evil and crazy villain, and Road Hog sighs and shakes head. Mei laughed at their antics before turning her attention back to me and the tall lady. I beam at the purple lady excitedly. "Yeah! Let's carve up all the pumpkins they'll need!"

She holds her hand out to me for a handshake, "Promise?"

I shake her hand and smile back, "Promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for suffering through it haha Just wanted to give a heads up that I will be participating in the the McHanzo week in December! I'm super excited and looking forward to it! I'll be keeping it within the storyline (sort of?), but they may be like... side quests in a video game? Important but nothing huge; interesting side info more than anything! As always, hit me up with random writing prompts or questions!


	5. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing to shorter chapters, writer's block is a thing and shorter chapters seem to come out better for me right now haha will probably be more frequent now

Morning casts light into the kitchen of the four men and two dragons who spent all night discussing how to bring up the dire news of what was to come to the townspeople. As much as they thought, they really had nothing between them. The dragons suggested being direct and showing the letter to everyone as well as having Hanzo tell everyone what happened. Demons aren't known for lying, just avoiding some facts, so the dragons figured they just needed the letter to solidify the deal to everyone. Having three acclaimed veterans breaking the news would help their case, and showing everyone the letter for the hit was brought up, too. Gabriel actually brought it up to Jesse quietly.

When it was brought up, Jesse started to tremble and almost collapsed. Hanzo's eyes flashed a calming light pink and put a hand on his shoulder. The dragons curled up around his shoulders, and Jesse noticed the jasmine scent appearing in the air once more. Gabriel and Jack watched them interact carefully with guarded expressions that didn't betray themselves. No mind was paid for them, and Hanzo began to pat his hair and hum softly. Quiet purring radiated off Masamoto and Misaki in slow rolls. After about a half hour, Jesse had fully calmed and was bright red that he now knew what was going on visually whenever Hanzo had helped him over the past six months. On top of that, Gabriel and Jack got to see him lean into Hanzo's touch.

That wasn't all they witnessed though, they also saw the bruising on Jesse's arm that was beginning to look like a super blurry dragon wrapping around his flesh arm. Questioning looks were exchanged between Gabriel and Jack as they questioned if it meant the same thing as a demon mate pair. The alpha of the demonic pair's markings would appear on their mate. If it was two alphas, then they would both receive markings. In rare cases when the status of the less dominant sex mate was higher, the markings would appear on the alpha instead. But Jesse was human... and he barely knew Hanzo as a visible being, usually the markings appeared after years of courting... and humans didn't follow the alpha-beta-omega secondary sexes. Questions rose to the forefront of their minds that had nothing to do with saving the town or themselves. 

Groggy and still tired, Warren drags himself in. When the conversation became light, Hanzo lifted the seal on this part of the house. Jesse stands up and walks over to Warren, hugging him tightly and patting his head. "Morning, cowboy." A mumbling from Warren sounded vaguely like morning and Jesse chuckles at how his son answers. "Are you hungry?" A big nod is all the answer Jesse gets as Warren goes to the seat Jesse was at and sits down. Gabriel waves and so does Jack, they get a small wave back as Warren lays his head on the table and falls asleep again. Hanzo laughs quietly and pats the boys head as the dragons decide to slip back onto Hanzo's arm for the time being.

"Ya'll hungry too?" Jesse looks over to the table as he opens the fridge. "I got enough for you, too, Hanzo. I know demons eat quite a bit, so make sure you eat your fill. Beef up, ya hear?" Turning his mother hen tendencies on Gabriel and Jesse, "Ya'll too, got it?" All three laugh and nod at Jesse as he pulls out a ton of eggs and things. "Hanzo, how much do you think you can eat and feel full?" Jesse turns and leans on the counter, arms crossed. Metal arm over his flesh arm as he begins to contemplate how many animals he should bring into his farm.

"A couple dozen eggs if I'm only eating eggs," Hanzo shrugs. "But if I start training more, I'll have to eat more. Demons eat to replenish spiritual energy, not for sustaining a physical body." Cracking his neck a bit as he mulls it over, "Why not let me cook? I'm actually pretty handy."

"Shoot yourself, darling," Jesse drawls at Hanzo and laughs a bit. The adults catching his slight flirting, and Warren not listening to any of it. "Curious, from how you talked last night it sounded like your clan lives on a small island for all the people you have on it." He leans up against the counter so he can watch Hanzo work and folds his arms. With his eyes he takes in Hanzo's well muscled sides and arm that he can see. The muscles visibly move under his skin as Hanzo begins to chop veggies and things he grabs from the fridge.

Gabriel and Jack began to entertain the slowly rousing Warren, so Jesse and Hanzo could talk freely. Hanzo waits until he's done cracking all the eggs he needed at a fast pace to answer. "We have aquaponics and eat a lot of fish. Our systems work out so we can get plant and fish yields. Some of us grow fish for visual appeals, but most grow for food. If we all came here, we could completely grow up the town to a city and build it up to be self sufficient."

"Oh?" Jesse eyes Hanzo curiously. He crosses one foot over another and leans more so on the counter, an indicator he's honestly interested in the conversation. "If you don't need-need the food, why grow so much?" He shifts his jaw to crack it as he thinks, Hanzo idly wonders how much it was knocked out of place or hit to make that cringe-worthy sound. Hanzo starts sautéing something as he thinks over Jesse's question.

Pure white eyes focusing on the frying pan, Hanzo presses his lips together for a moment. "We may or may not give out food to disaster areas in the human world. We may or may not run a certain well known food donation organization called Food Relief. And we may or may not have a hand in many government leaks to the citizens about the government attacks on its own citizens." Hanzo shrugs a bit, "I make money off the government leaks, humans see demons who honestly care about them, and everyone keeps tight lips. We do work with humans regularly. Some of them even pay us tribute to be protected."

"So if you were to bring your demons here, we could call all the people you protect here as well," Jesse clicks his tongue and pushes off the counter. He walks beside Hanzo so he can talk lower. "We could have a potential army of people who are pro-otherworldly just waiting." Jesse's eyes are aflame with excitement, the first real smile in the past day on his lips. He leans into Hanzo a bit and leans his head on Hanzo's shoulder. In turn, Hanzo leans his head on Jesse's slightly but so much that it wouldn't make cooking awkward.

"Not potentially, we do." Hanzo affirms as his tail wraps around Jesse's waist affectionately. There's almost a purr coming from Hanzo's throat as he feels the relief and happiness beginning to fill Jesse. "It's just getting them here will prove a challenge since its almost winter. We only have a couple weeks until snows begin to invade here. Teleporting could prove risky if someone teleports to the same spot. A portal would work, but it would require a lot of blood that would be wrongfully taken. It'd turn the meat rancid on any animal, so the waste of animals would be too much for me to even think that a viable option."

"There are these things called cellphones, Hanny," Jesse teases and leans into him more, not aware he's scenting Hanzo. Thankfully Gabriel and Jack had the insight to move Warren to the living room to watch tv with them. Jesse glances back to see if they're there before he continues his talk. "We can have people teleported to a spot and give someone a picture so they know where to teleport a single person at a time. We can operate several spots like that and keep them on the phone to know when people are out of the way."

Grunting agreeably, Hanzo nods and raises an eyebrow curiously. "Would you mind if we built up a series of greenhouses around here? We would probably need some of the wooded area on your side of the property since most of it is pasture land around here, which is actually quite nice. We have the technology to build dual level pastures over all of this, so we can set everything up nicely for everyone." Hanzo begins to massage Jesse's back with his tail as they both fall into silence once more. The crackling of bacon sizzling is a heaven's chorus, and Jesse leans into Hanzo more so he can smell it better. Jesse isn't sure how he knows, but he knows Hanzo is deeply happy to be cooking for Jesse in particular. 

Realizing how pressed into Hanzo he is, Jesse pulls away and leans back against the counter once more. Hanzo sighs a bit, but Jesse scratches his flesh arm awkwardly. His eyes go wide and he eyes his arm awkwardly. His iris didn't touch his eye line at all, the shock of seeing the blurry dragon catching him too far off guard. He could see tanned yellow belly underneath darker red top scales. There were areas on his arm, beginning to be the same colors as a dust storm from where he grew up. "Hanny..."

"One second, Jesse," Hanzo holds up his tail for a moment.

"Hanzo!" Jesse's panic caught Hanzo's attention.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Hanzo puts the fryer off the burner. Jack and Gabriel hear them, but figure it's just Jesse noticing the mark appearing. They hit the nail on the marker for knowing he panicked because he knows what it means. When Jesse shows Hanzo his arm, Hanzo's eyes widen as well. "Jesse... want to let me finish... cooking before..." his mind was torn between being completely elated and feeling guilty and feeling confused.

Jesse nods and keeps standing next to Hanzo as he places the fryer back on the burner. As much as he tries to keep a neutral face, a smile slowly begins to soften his sharp features. His shoulders relax considerably, and his tail sways gently back and forth. His eyes shine a warmer pure white and glow the warmth onto the area around them. Seeing how Hanzo reacts calms Jesse down from his panicked thoughts of Hanzo possibly not wanting this.

Interested in watching what Hanzo is doing, Jesse casually steps back beside him. A low, happy purr-like sound rises from Hanzo's chest. Figuring he's okay to continue, Jesse slips his metal arm around Hanzo's back and presses into his side. The dragon on his arm was beginning to be less of a worry to him now. Hanzo wasn't upset about it, and, though he knew little of Hanzo, Jesse felt he could come to feel fine the role the mark signified.

The kitchen's cabinets seemed brighter than usual, more rich and beautiful in color. The handmade wooden pieces more proud looking than usual. The old wooden floor seemed to have that new floor sheen to it, and the walls seemed to be warm and inviting. Outside the window, everything was beginning to become tinged with the warmth of the rising sun that was almost completely up. Maybe it was just how the pair felt, but everything seemed so much more beautiful than usual.

 

"Oh, honey," Sandra pulls Jesse into a big hug and pats his back tenderly. "This town here is more loyal to you three than that government. Now where's this man of your's?" Jesse is pushed slightly away by Sandra while she looks at him expectantly. Her eyes are full of stars and hope, and Jesse just awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "You didn't bring him?" She swats Jesse on the arm. "Did you at least bring your boy along?" Jesse won't meet her gaze so she grabs his chin and pulls it to look her in the eyes.

"We left 'im at home with Hanzo and 'is brother. A few others came on over round Halloween, ya actually met most of 'em just dressed up as costume goers in their full demon forms," Jesse fills in silently and averts his eyes now. "That tall purple skinned chick you were getting along with real well and chatting about baking with, that's Widowmaker. She's an arachni. The short lady who was really cold, she's a xeizhi named Mei. The big fella, that's Roadhog and he's a demon. The skinny fella with the peg leg is Junkrat, he's a demon, too."

Sandra smiles widely and pats Jesse on the shoulder, "I'm the first one you're coming to about all this right?" Tom saunters out from the back and leans back on the door way to the kitchen. His arms are crossed and he's eyeing Jesse up and down. It's not a mean stare, more of a worried but reserved one. Dots are being connected in his mind, and Jesse figures Tom is already coming up with a game plan.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse nods and gulps slightly. Tom stays back where he was, but reaches into the inside pocket of his apron for a smoke. Sandra begins to prattle off to Jesse about different ideas of how to break it to everyone else, as Tom procures one of the cancer sticks. He grabs a matchbook from off the half wall next to the door and lights one. Letting it burn a moment before bringing it to the end of his cigarette, Tom inhales deeply and makes eye contact with Jesse. Sandra notices the shift in focus and looks back to her cook.

Smoke leaves his lips in a fine line before dispersing and wafting up into the air. "Here's what you're going to do." Tom gets more comfortable in his position by bending one of his legs to lean on more so than the other. "You're going to cover the cost for everyone in town to eat here tomorrow. Sandra is going to let everyone know you're making an announcement. Get your boy and Hanzo in here to be with you while you speak. Grab any of the new crew that knows how to cook and have them get to work here, with me. The kitchen is big enough for a huge crew of chefs, so bring anyone with good skill. Anyone proficient with baking, bake stuff at the bakery my wife, Precious, owns. Have everyone else just kinda... have them go around town picking up litter and prepping plants for winter and what have you."

"Sounds like a plan," Jesse nods and Sandra nods as well. Tom knows the townsfolk well enough to be able to work around the best way to get everyone on board. All that's left is to trust in what Tom has come up with, get all the new people in place, then get going. It'll be awkward as all get out, but shouldn't be too bad. "Do I have to bring Warren? I don't really wanna expose my kid to all this just yet... he's finally got a new normal."

"At least explain to him a little bit of what's going to go on," Tom sighs and his eyes look far away. "Mum did that for me and it worked out well." Sandra sighs slightly and the three of their hearts dropped a little bit. Tom came from a town that happened to be where a ghoul horde took up shop. The lady who had been taking care of Tom and several other cat-children gave them each a chat about what was going to happen. "Sandra, mind bringing us some coffee?"

Tom motions with his tail for Jesse to follow him to the small table in the back of the kitchen. Silently, Jesse follows the grey tabby cat-person with slight worry that a pandora's box might be opening. He wasn't opening up anything that Tom wasn't ready to let Jesse know, but it still worried him. "Tom, you don't have to tell me anything you're uncomfortable with."

"No, you need to hear a bit of my background. Okay?" Tom starts to work on some soups while pointing at the table with his tail. Staying quiet for once, Jesse sits down on one of the old fashioned wooden chairs and watches Tom work.

"Mum was a weird and lazy man. He always tried to laugh things off and even tried to get his wife to laugh everything off, too. He never raised his voice at us unless he had to, and he never let one of us go hungry. He was messy and often made things worse when he did try to clean, but he always came through when you needed him. Until that day, I had never seen him show any signs of stress towards anything." Tom taste tests his soup with a clean spoon and grumbles slightly, adding in more spices and meat. Turning away from the soup to let it simmer a bit longer, he grabs a bag of potatoes and sits at the table with Jesse.

"Mum got home from work and his wife was still busy taking care of some customers at her shop across the street. The skies had been weird all day. They were purple and clouds were building up at an alarming rate. Low fog had begun to fill into the streets, which, while not normal, wasn't uncommon. But this fog was tinged purple." Tom passes Jesse a knife and puts a large clean bowl on the table. Sandra brought them coffee and set a garbage bin between them. She was abnormally silent. She knew the story of what happened to Tom before he came here, she was a good friend of his parents.

"I thought it was nothing, but Mum... Mum and his wife knew," Tom threw a potato in the clean bin and grabbed another. "Mum saw the ghouls in his dreams and his wife couldn't help herself from drawing them over and over." He begins skinning the potato in his hands as he sighs, but pauses to put out his cigarette. The knife in his hands trembled, and he was quick about getting another cigarette lit to calm them. "Mum came to me as soon as he got home. He told me that I had to be a big kid and take over being man of the house. He told me that he had to go away for a little bit, and that he had to trust me to take care of things. Mum was a blood magic user, so he occasionally did stints in the hospital... but he had never told me this.

"He told me that I had to go with my brothers and sisters and other siblings. He told me that his friend Sandra would take care of us until he could get back to us." Tom continues to peel his potato and he swallows thickly. "I panicked immediately. He smacked my cheek lightly and told me to get a grip on myself. He told me that I had to follow his instructions very clearly. He said that it would be a very long time until we met again, but I had to go.

"It was just about then that the screams started outside. Mum briefed me on what ghouls were and that we had to keep moving that he and his wife would hold them off for me and my siblings. He told me that I should gather all my friends on the way and we should all run here. That was about the time that the worst smell I've ever smelt hit my nose. It was like putrid meat that's been left in a sealed room for days on end and human waste. I gagged immediately at the scent.

"We left out the back door and his wife had the other children in the back yard. She was drawing wards all over them and when I came out, she did the same to me. It stung and bore itself into my skin, they're still on me and glare up whenever dangers are present." Tom takes a drag on his cigarette and exhales. "Mum and his wife kept telling us what we had to do, and our childish minds held onto it tightly. It empowered us that we were on a mission to rescue ourselves and our friends." Tom takes another drag and holds it in for a moment before exhaling. "If we hadn't of been told what to do or told what was going on... we never would've been able to anything, we would've panicked or trusted the wrong people."

Silence falls on the room and neither man breaks it. They sip coffee, thinking over how to tell Warren a watered down story.


	6. UPDATE

Hey y'all just letting you know that I will be doing a revamp of this story similar to how I did with another story. I love how Remember Your Breathing is coming out, so I'll be refurbishing this story as well. 

Looking back at my original idea, I feel like I've created a subpar work to an idea that I absolutely love. This story was also started when I was still dealing with a lot of stress from my personal life. I just overall feel as though I can do a lot better with this than I have. I've just finished up working on Remember Your Breathing, and I will do this story next.

Judging how my current writing speed is going, expect updates beginning around May or June. When the first serial update of the new story happens, I will be deleting the old story. This page will be left up until the official start of the serial postings take place. A chapter here and there will be dropped to give everyone an idea of what is to come. Expect one to two chapters a week when I begin to post regularly.

Thank you all for staying with me or joining me, I hope the new chapters will be more satisfying and cohesive. Y'all take care now, I'm done rambling haha


End file.
